Una ultima vez
by Delic Zwart
Summary: "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", ¿Qué pasaría si Orihara Izaya muriera? ¿Es qué solo así Shizuo se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Su respiración agitada, su visión borrosa, el infórmate no podía creer que se encontrara en esta situación tan penosa, se dibujo una risa en sus labios, pero fue bastante momentánea, las lágrimas no tardaron en invadir de nuevo sus ojos  
_  
¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto? Me doy lastima_

Un movimiento lento, un suspiro, el manto de la noche que le acurrucaba, tres palabras escritas con melancolía.

Te Amo Shizuo


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**"No puedes hacerme esto"**

La Dullahan se encontraba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, con su casco de motociclista y su habitual traje negro el cual iba acorde a la situación, observaba con detenimiento aquella escena que aún le parecía imposible de creer, pareciera ser que era la única que se quedaba más de 5 o 10 minutos a lo mucho, ¡cuánto querían al informante de Ikebukuro! (si claro…) , se cruzó de brazos con lo que debió de ser un suspiro, todos los "invitados" siempre hacían lo mismo, llegaban en silenció, se acercaban al centro de la habitación, unas flores y una reverencia, algunos le miraban con desprecio, indiferencia, algunos hasta se podía notar que estaban felices.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, separando su espalda de la pared, ya no soportaba estar ahí, aun le parecía que había algo mal, algo que no encajaba, pero…todo era verdad, se encamino a la salida del recinto cuando una fuerte presencia entro a la estancia, todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

Heiwajima Shizuo, con los lentes de sol puestos, y un rostro frio, vestía como siempre, entro caminando muy campante, como si fuera cualquier cosas, como si estuviera entrando a un súper Mercado, algunos de los presentes se cuchichearon entre ellos, otros rieron, Celty retrocedió un paso cuando el rubio paso a su lado, lo sentía diferente, algo malo iba a pasar

El hombre se acercó con pasos firmes al cuerpo del informante, lo miro con una infinita mirada de desprecio…

-….Izaya Bastardo….- dijo entre dientes, bastante furioso

\- ¡Como te atreves! ¡Maldito Seas Pulga! – de un solo ataque de furia derribo todas aquellas flores a los costados del ataúd, junto con las dedicatorias y otras cosas.

Un par de hombres en trajes negros con lentes de sol oscuros intentaron detener al ex-bar tender, sin mucho éxito, de un solo movimiento se los quito de encima y estos cayeron de espaldas al suelo, volvió a acercarse hacía el féretro, con un golpe súbito dejo ambas manos en la madera y la apretó con los puños

-¡ESCUCHAME! ¡Déjate ya de estupideces! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! IZAAAYYAAA - comenzó a gritar con voz eufórica que retumbaba por todo el recinto, todos guardaron silencio impresionados

Como lo presentía, para la motociclista esto no pintaba nada bien, se acercó con pasos apresurados hacia Shizuo y le tomo del hombro, el rubio viro de forma brusca apartando la mano de Celty y mirándole de forma fría por unos instantes

-¡No me toques! –

Ella se sorprendió con la reacción de su amigo

-¡Maldición! – Sujeto con fuerza el traje elegante del azabache por el cuello, mientras levantaba de forma ligera su cabeza y su torso - ¡Dime algo hijo de puta! ¡Izaya! – le dio un par de sacudidas al cuerpo inerte - ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Deja este juego absurdo! Ahora…. – Apretó aún más aquellas ropas, con ira y Frustración – agh….¡Maldición!...¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR! – apretó los ojos, tratando de contenerse.

La Dullahan volvió a acercase a él, tomándolo con más fuerza por el brazo

"_¡Detente Ya Shizuo! No tiene sentido…él está, él realmente a…."_

Ni siquiera ella podía creerlo, pero aun así sostenía con fuerza el brazo de Shizuo tratando de apartarlo del cuerpo helado del informante

-agh…- solo salió un sonido ahogado de la garganta del rubio que aún permanecía estático con los ojos apretados – ….No me dejes…. – susurro tratando de que no se le cortara la voz, ante otro toque de la motociclista soltó de un movimiento a Izaya - ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Déjame en paz! – se liberó del agarre de Celty y retrocedió un par de pasos, ajusto sus gafas de sol antes de dedicarles a todos los presentes una mirada de puro desprecio, y salió de nuevo con pasos cortantes.

Tenía suerte de que fue solo, no quería ver a nadie, no quería cruzarse con nadie, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero tampoco sentía ánimos de irse a dormir y dejar de pensar en la situación, tenía un mar de pensamientos que le causaban un dolor de cabeza, caminaba con pasos apresurados por las calles de la ciudad, evitando a cualquiera en su camino, sin darse cuenta como llego a un callejón, miro a todos lados, estaba desolado y frio, camino hasta el fondo

-¡MALDICION! – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras le daba un golpe a la pared de concreto que inmediatamente lanzo escombros a todos lados, dejando una gran marca

-¡Demonios! - de un movimiento veloz tomo un contenedor de basura que arrojó al suelo, causando un estruendo, luego le pateo, gritando maldiciones, una botella de cristal se despedazo en cientos de piezas que volaron hasta el rubio quien cubrió su rostro con su brazo que acabo lleno de pequeñas heridas sangrantes, chasqueo la lengua.

Fue a recargarse en la pared, lentamente sus piernas fueron cediendo al peso de su cuerpo y termino sentado en el concreto helado, murmuraba un montón de cosas y malas palabras entre dientes –...Izaya… - sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, no dejaba de pensar en él, era realmente irritante.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro, aun recordaba aquella mañana, claramente, aquellas palabras y las imágenes, no dejaban de perforan su cordura.

**...**

Shizuo caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Tom, un día como cualquier otro, eso parecía ser, encendió un cigarrillo que se llevó a la boca, eran apenas las 8 a.m.

"¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Izaya? ¡Maldita pulga! Espero no se aparezca por Ikebukuro Hoy"

Lanzo un bufido solo de pensar en tener que ver a Izaya, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino el celular del rubio sonó, era un número desconocido, lo cual le causó sorpresa, por lo tanto contesto

-Si...Hola – dijo sin preocupación alguna de forma normal

-Si soy yo […] ¿disculpe? […] ¡Sí eso lo escuche! Pero que quieren que vaya ¿A dónde? […] creo que se equivocan de persona […] pero ¿Justo ahora? […] mmm pero para ¿eso? […] ¡Lo sé! Solo quiero más detalles […] que molestia…. Está bien, voy en seguida –

Cerro su celular con molestia, tomo el cigarrillo lo lanzo al suelo y le piso para apagarlo, solo por unos instantes cuando su mirada se dirigió al concreto se notó aquella confusión

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el castaño mientras miraba a Shizuo

\- Lo siento Tom, ha surgido algo…– tomo aire y su tono de voz se volvió más bajo –Tengo que ir a la morgue –

\- ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres Shizuo? ¿Ha pasado algo? – El castaño no lograba comprender del todo la situación

Heiwajima trago salivo aclarando su garganta – Debo ir a identificar un cuerpo… - desvió la mirada, este tipo de cosas lo ponían incómodo y Tom lo noto de inmediato - ¡quizá sea un error! Pero tengo que ir, enserio lo siento – se rasco la nuca nervioso

-Está bien, llámame cuando te hayas desocupado, te informare si aún queda trabajo pendiente – contesto el otro tranquilo y sonriente

-¡Muy bien! No vemos – se despidió con la mano antes de marchar en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía con anterioridad.

Después de caminar unos 20 o 30 minutos llego a aquel edificio, entro con las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada casual e indiferente que portaba de forma habitual, un hombre de gabardina marrón le clavo sus ojos verdes desde que el rubio entro al lugar, Shizuo dedujo que aquella persona era quien lo había llamado por teléfono, así que se acercó a él

-Shizuo Heiwajima ¿Correcto? Lo estábamos esperando – el hombre de cabellos café claro y ojos verdes hablo con voz firme y autoritaria

-Si soy yo –

-Sígame – se dio la vuelta esperando que el rubio le siguiera

-¡Primero quien carajo eres tú y para que me trajiste! Te dije que de seguro es un error – Se negó a moverse ni un milímetro

El hombre lo miro con resignación y cansancio, parecía que aquella persona no hubiera dormido en días – Mi nombre es Minamoto Tetsuya, Detective Minamoto Tetsuya, le contare todo en el camino –

-Minamoto…Tetsuya…- Shizuo lo repitió en voz baja, como si intentara grabarlo en su mente, le miró de pies a cabeza – ¡Tch! Entiendo, Te sigo Tetsuya – se acomodó las gafas de sol y camino hacia él

-Preferiría que me llamara Detective Minamoto – comento algo molesto el castaño mientras caminaba y conducía al rubio por un largo pasillo, lleno de monocromáticas baldosas blancas y luces enfermizamente frías

Shizuo no le contesto, seguiría llamándole como le placiera, recorrieron aquel corredor, pasaron solo dos puertas, en lados opuestos de las paredes, seguramente las habitaciones tras aquellas puertas debían ser enormes pues había un gran espacio entre estas, al final llegaron a una tercera y última, al igual que las otras era blanca y estaba sellada herméticamente, tenía una pequeña ventanilla de cristal, al costado se encontraba parada una persona, de traje totalmente blanco, guantes estériles y un cubre bocas, parecía ser algo como un enfermero o doctor, Heiwajima miro la puerta y realizo una mueca al mirar las letras escritas en color negro sobre una placa blanca

"Morgue"

El hombre de blanco abrió la puerta y entro con un porta papeles en mano, invito al detective a pasar y este lo hizo

-Por aquí – Indico a Shizuo

El rubio entro a la habitación, inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío, no solo porque el aire acondicionado de aquel lugar era como 15 grados más bajo, sino más bien como un mal presentimiento, se metió las manos a los bolsillos en cuanto empezó a caminar detrás de Minamoto

"Solo un error, otra joda de Izaya seguramente, nada serio"

Se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de evitar ver los pequeños "cajones" de metal en ambos costados, parecía un gran archivero, todo de metal plateado reluciente, cada compartimento tenía una placa que contenía una letra y un número [A-1 A-2 A-3] así hasta el numero 10 luego la letra cambiaba [B-1 B-2 B-3] eso seguía, hasta quien sabe que letra, no quería descubrirlo, el aire estéril y lleno de cloro le llenaba los pulmones y le causaba nauseas, solo quería irse lo más rápido posible.

El enfermero se detuvo frente a un compartimento con la marcación H-9, con una sola mano tomo aquella haza de metal y este se deslizo con un sonido metálico seco, definitivamente era como un archivero por dentro, exceptuando que lo que había ahí dentro no eran papeles o carpetas, era una manta blanca, que cubría un cuerpo humano, un muerto.

Shizuo trago saliva, tantas cosas horribles pasaron por su mente

"…Kazuka…NO, un error, eso es, no conozco a quien sea que este bajo esa sabana …."

El hombre de blanco levanto la sabana, dejando ver solo el rostro pálido

-¿Le conoce? – pregunto Minamoto sin sentimiento alguno

Los ojos de Shizuo se abrieron como platos, pero no le duro ni un segundo el asombro que de forma inmediata fue remplazado con escepticismo, dejando escapar una carcajada atronadora

-¡HA HA HA HA HA! ¡ME ESTAN JODIENDO VERDAD! ¡BUENA ESA IZAYA! No soy tan estupido ha ha ha ha , por dios, solo un segundo yo realmente creí que…¡puf! ¡ha ha ha ha ha! ¡Maldito Izaya, esto es nuevo! Y yo que creí que hoy me dejarías tranquilo – se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de contener la risa, que hacía eco por todo el lugar

-¡Sr. Heiwajima! – El detective lo miro furioso, tal parece que su reacción no fue de su agrado…. - …La pregunta…- exigió casi con agresividad

El rubio se Cruzó de brazos y chasqueo la lengua – Claro que le conozco – nada en esta situación le parecía verdad

-¿Acaso no se da cuenta? De la gravedad de la situación…- Minamoto no le despegaba la mirada

-¡¿Gravedad?! Ha –

-¡Escúcheme y déjese de ESTUPIDECES! – Tetsuya jalo del hombro a Shizuo y posó su mirada se pudo notar que estuvo a solo unos segundos de darle un buen golpe, suspiro tratando de conservar la cordura – Shizuo, esto no es ninguna broma – Rebusco en un bolsillo de su abrigo y saco algo como una billetera de piel, al abrirle tenía una placa – Yo realmente soy el Detective Minamoto Tetsuya, esta es mi placa – Le mostro aquella placa de metal pulido - él es Kuzomi, trabaja aquí – señalo al hombre de blanco – estas son instalaciones de la Policía, Nadie nos han contratado para ningún juego burdo – Lanzo otro suspiro de resignación

El ex – bar tender trago saliva – Me está diciendo que… - no era capaz de completar la frase, pues no era capaz de comprender la situación, sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría de este sueño sin lógica

-Este hombre está muerto – la voz del castaño se pintó de melancolía por unos segundos al ver que Shizuo no podía creerse la situación, no sabía qué clase de relación tendrían el rubio y aquel difunto ¿hermanos? ¿Primos? ¿Amigos? …¿pareja? …

Lanzo otro suspiro y se aclaró la garganta - ¿lo conoces? –

-..Izaya…- murmuro Shizuo

-Orihara Izaya – Interrumpió Kuzomi el hombre de blanco, mientras anotaba en la papeleta -El principal señalado, entonces si era el - su voz sonaba seca y distorsionada por el cubre bocas, pero se podía notar claramente que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, parecía que estaba tomando el inventario o cualquier cosa sin mayor relevancia

Shizuo tomo un respiro profundo, su rostro no denotaba expresión alguna, no había tristeza, ni enojo, solo un profundo vació, no sabía cómo reaccionar, llevo su mano con lentitud a la mejilla de Izaya, helado, su cuerpo estaba pálido y helado, le causo un escalofrío al rubio, se veía tan pacifico, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero a pesar de que las respiraciones rítmicas habían dejado su pecho, su piel seguía tersa y sus cabellos suaves

-¿Hace cuánto…. – Acaricio uno de los mechones negros - ¿Hace cuánto esta …Muerto? –

Tetsuya estuvo a punto de contestar cuando se vio interrumpido por la voz robótica de Kuzomi – Esta mañana. Según los informes, murió por la madrugada de hoy, entr a.m. la policía dio con el cuerpo a las 6 a.m. - después de levantar unos papeles siguió anotando cosas

-¿Cómo? –

-¿eh? - al fin Kuzomi levanto los ojos grises del papel

-Digo que ¿Cómo fue que lo mataron? – su mano abandono con gentileza el rostro pálido del infórmate

-Cinco disparos de Bala, tres en el pecho, uno en la pierna, uno en el hombro derecho, parecer ser que murió por una Hemorragia – dio un par de golpecitos a la madera del portapapeles con la pluma y luego siguió escribiendo

-Ya veo… - Heiwajima seguía sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento en su semblante - ¿Cómo fue que dieron conmigo? Quiero decir, de entre toda la gente en Ikebukuro, Yo. ¿Por qué? –

Minamoto abrió la boa, pero antes de decir palabra alguna miro de reojo a Kuzomi como si con la mirada le dijera "¡¿Ahora puedo hablar sin que me interrumpas?!" el hombre de blanco estaba concentrado en la papeleta, así que el detective continuo – En su mano izquierda había un celular, cuando lo encendimos estaban abiertos los contactos y lucia como si fuera a marcar uno, el contacto decía "Shizu-chan~ 3" y ahí estaba su número –

-Oh entiendo – metió las manos a sus bolsillos y busco algo, después sacó un cigarrillo

-No se puede fumar aquí – le indico Tetsuya mientras le tocaba el hombro con suavidad

-¡tch! – Chasqueo la lengua y guardo el cigarrillo – Bueno si eso es todo ¡Me voy! – se dio la vuelta y antes de que diera un paso con rumbo a la salida Minamoto le detuvo

-¡Espera! Solo una cosa más –

De fondo se escuchó como Kuzomi volvió a poner la sabana sobre el rostro de Izaya y cerro una vez más aquel compartimento de metal helado, Shizuo apretó los puños, tratando de mantener su expresión de indiferencia

-creo que esto podría interesarte – El detective busco en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina y luego saco una foto

-¿Una foto? – Shizuo la tomo, sin entender el por que

-De la escena del crimen, hay algo muy interesante escrito en el suelo, esa fue otra de las razones para que contactáramos contigo –

El rubio miro la fotografía, no pudo evitar morderse el labio y arrugar entre sus dedos aquel trozo de papel, quería salir corriendo del lugar, pero solo se metió la fotografía arrugada en el bolsillo y se dio la vuelta

-Alguien te contactara para darte detalles sobre el velorio – le dijo Tetsuya mientras el oji-miel caminaba con paso apresurado a la salida

-¡No lo hagan! ¡Me voy! – ahora se podía denotar con facilidad la irritación y deseos de marcharse en su voz

Con un azote de puerta Shizuo salió de aquella habitación funesta

Aquella fotografía contenía, la imagen de un charco de sangre sobre el concreto, pero aun lado estaban escritas algunas letras, con la misma sangre, se veía con claridad que la mano estaba temblorosa al escribir, además de que el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro reconoció la letra del Informante con facilidad, de no ser por eso, había sido lógico que aquellas palabras eran escritas por él, pues se podía ver las puntillas de los dedos ensangrentados de Izaya en la esquina de la imagen, escrito en el concreto, con sangre, las últimas palabras de Orihara Izaya:

Te Amo Shizuo.


	3. Chapter 2

_Lo ultimó que recuerdo de anoche, fue que no cene, no tenía hambre, no puedo distinguir muy bien si solo no tenía el animó, o era a causa de esas…nauseas, no, mejor dicho era una especie de sensación de asco que cargue todo el día, ahora que lo pienso bien, empezó después de salir del "Velorio" de la pulga._

_Me fui a dormir, a pesar de que la noche no era muy fría y el termómetro me insistió una y otra vez que dentro de apartamento era cálido, tenía frio, recuerdo que tenía mucho frio en mis brazos y en mi espalda, como un aire helado, a pesar de estar frio en mi piel, dentro de mí se sentía…cálido, una extra sensación de un viento helado y un sentimiento cálido a la vez._

_Muy extraño._

**Capítulo 2**

**"Siempre eh estado aquí"**

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, La cabeza le dolía, su visión era borrosa, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, tenía frió, pero a la vez se estaba asfixiando, no tenía idea de en donde estaba, tomo una bocanada de aire con sabor a cobre, movió su brazo con bastante dificultad

"_Ah~ esperaba despertar en casa hoy, vaya lastima" _

Pensó el informante con una sonrisa deplorable en sus labios, en un segundo intento de desentumecimiento giro su cabeza a la izquierda, hacía el fondo del callejón, se dedicó a hacer un repaso mental de su condición.

La espalda le dolía por dormir en el concreto y mal sentado, La cabeza le dolía por la falta de azúcar y carbohidratos sumado a la paliza/saqueo/lección o lo que sea que le hubieran hecho anoche, eso contribuía en parte a su dolor muscular, su voz sonaba rara por ir despertando…no sabía porque el aire se sentía pesado y un sabor metálico permanecía en su boca. Esas habían sido sus conclusiones finales.

-Nada para variar – agrego con resignación

Busco en su abrigo su celular, en vano, no estaba, por más que rebusco cada uno de sus bolsillo, no lo encontró

-Bueno, Bueno, me robaron el celular, que novedad~ - dijo sarcástico, tratando de aclarar su voz

Así que ahora no sabía ni la hora, ni la fecha, pero eso no importaba demasiado mientras pudiera llegar a su apartamento sin otro "encuentro inoportuno" como el de anoche, suspiro y cerró los ojos tratando de desconectar su mente unos segundos, antes de volver a su agitada y cambiante rutina diaria.

Fácil, le fue increíblemente fácil pensar en Nada, inmediatamente abrió los ojos, ¿cómo era posible?, nunca lo lograba, por unos segundos sintió una calma inmensa, infinita y pura ¿¡Qué carajo paso ahí!? Se palmeo la cara y el torso, en un acto de confirmar que el era el, en verdad, fue algo sumamente extraño, a pesar de que siempre hacia eso todas las mañanas al despertar "Despejar su mente" pero nunca lo conseguía, acababa riendo o pensando en algo retorcido, hoy no….Sumamente extraño.

No le dio mayor importancia

"_Solo estoy muy cansado para pensar en algo" _

Se justificó a sí mismo, cerró los ojos un momento y mantuvo su respiración rítmica, pronto tendría que comenzar a moverse.

Al fin se decidió a ponerse en marcha, apoyándose en la pared y con algo de dificultad el azabache se puso de pie, le costó unos segundos mantenerse, las rodillas le temblaban y sentía nauseas, pero era algo normal después de todo.

Caminaba por las calles de Ikebukuro a la sombra de los edificios, con mirada baja, pero atenta a cada señal de movimiento, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos. Nadie lo miraba, mejor a su gusto.

En algún reloj había visto la hora, aproximadamente las 9:49 a.m. solo perdió una noche, perfecto, todo marchaba bien, hasta que reconoció una cabecita amarilla entre las personas

-Ah~ Shizu-chan ¿No esperaba un encuentro tan desagradable tan temprano? – se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente

No estaba entre sus planes del día encontrarse con el ex - bar tender, pero no le parecía mala idea un poco de entretenimiento matutino, sin embargo la respuesta por parte del otro no fue la deseada para el azabache

-Shizu-chan~ ¿estas idiota? O solamente me ignoras – indago sin despegarle los ojos al rubio - ¡vamos! No seas tan cruel Shi~zu~chan~ - giño el ojos izquierdo al final, solo para provocar un poco más a Shizuo

Inútil, Shizuo no reaccionaba, no lo miraba, no se enfurecía como de costumbre ¡¿Por qué?! Parecía que no lo escuchaba, es más parecía que no lo….veía, pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?, un remolino de inquietud comenzó a formarse en lo profundo de la mente de Izaya.

-¡Hey! Protozoario estúpido – grito el informante ya algo molesto de que su némesis pudiera ser capaz de ignorarle con tanta facilidad, chasqueó la lengua y alzo la mirada, dado ese aire superior que siempre le rodea

Shizuo no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, mejor dicho seguía caminando cabizbajo directo hacía el cuervo, con los ojos ocultos en las gafas de sol y ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos, Izaya no se movió se puso justo en frente del camino del rubio, mirándole de forma penetrante, no podía ignorarlo para siempre, acabaría por chocar con él

"_Ah~ Shizu-chan estas muy equivocado si crees que puedes librarte de mí con un truco barato como ese, ¿ignorarme? ¿A mí? ¡Ha! No me hagas reír por favor, tu estupidez no tiene límites"_

La sonrisa sádica del informante se ensancho al pensar en la idea de encestarle un buen corte en la mejilla al rubio con su navaja, si seguía acercándose de esa forma sería pan comido, ¿acaso no había aprendido ya Shizuo a nos subestimarlo? Parece que no, pues a cada segundo con cada pisada de este la distancia entre ambos se acortaba, el azabache solo permanecía firme en su posición.

Un metro….Medió metro…dos pasos….Un paso….ambos Chocaron….

NO

Shizuo atravesó con la mayor serenidad del mundo a Izaya, si, así como suena, tal como si el cuerpo del informante estuviera hecho de aire, no colisionaron, no se detuvo, absolutamente nada paso, solo….le atravesó.

A Shizuo le dio un escalofrió y su cuerpo tembló por unos instantes, justo cuando paso sobre Izaya.

-…Maldito Viento ….- susurro Shizuo mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía con su camino, con esa mirada asesina que se había cargado desde hace rato.

Nada comparado con lo que sintió el informante en ese instante, se congelo totalmente, sintió y vio como Shizuo lo atravesaba, fue como si le clavaran una espada de metal congelado en el estomagó.

En cuanto el rubio paso de largo, no tardo en invadir su mente un dolor de cabeza punzante, insoportable e infernal, las piernas le temblaron, no sentía ninguna de sus extremidades, quería gritar pero no tenía aire, intento decir algo pero ningún sonido Salió de su boca. Se colapsó de manera instantánea en el concreto, quedando sostenido sobre sus rodillas y manos tambaleantes, el golpe no le dolió, mejor dicho no lo sintió, su visión era borrosa y el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas sin cesar, sintió nauseas, horribles como nunca en su vida, tosió , las contracciones de su estómago eran insoportables, tosió una y otra vez sentía tantas náuseas y trataba de vomitar, pero nada salía de su boca, más que un hilo de saliva, se sostuvo el tórax con ambos brazos y apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sus ojos estaban lacrimosos, sentía un temblor por todo el cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza persistía, se tiró de costado en la acera, respirando aceleradamente, una y otra vez inhalaba y exhalaba pero no sentía que el aire entrara a su organismo, la gente seguía pasando indiferente a su lado

"_¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No lo entiendo….debo estar dormido, inconsciente, drogado, sedado, ¡Algo! ….además si esto fuera, lo cual NO ES, verdad ¿Por qué toda esa gente me ignora? ….Duele…todo el cuerpo me duele, la cabeza, todo, no tiene sentido. _

_Hace frio, pero al mismo tiempo tengo mucho calor ¿por qué? , Cálmate…respira….una vez más….bien, así, calma." _

Abrió con lentitud los ojos, ahora todo era más nítido, el dolor de cabeza reducía, los temblores musculares igual, suspiro, con la manga de su chaqueta limpió sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios. El atraque de sensaciones espantosas de su sistema había cesado, lo que daba paso a un auto-interrogatorio y repaso de la situación.

"_Bien, mucho mejor"_

Se puso de píe lentamente y con cuidado, se tambaleo hasta el escaparate de una tienda de ropa de mujer, apoyo su espalda sobre el cristal y se deslizo por este hasta quedar sentado en el suelo

"_Ahora…. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" _

Se tocó con suavidad el pecho, todo parecía normal, no tenía ninguna herida ni golpe

"_Quizá alguna herida interna"  
_

Eso podría explicar las náuseas, y el dolor, pero….no lo demás.

"_Un sueño, es lógico, estoy soñando." _

Lanzo una risilla, es que ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Claramente esta incongruencia era otra de las malas pasadas que le jugaba su mente, había tenido sueños así, donde se volvía invisible, donde se quedaba mudo, donde se quedaba atrapado en un mundo oscuro…en uno blanco, donde no existía para Shizuo, donde lo mataban, malos sueño que provocaban constantes ojeras bajo sus ojos, esto debía ser otro de esos sueños, provenientes de su subconsciente.

_Esto no es un Sueño _

Una voz retumbo en su mente pronunciando aquellas palabras, y alcanzo a distinguir frente a el una sombra, la voz le era extrañamente familiar y sus palabras le causaron una punzada de dolor en el pecho, a pesar de la inconsistencia de aquella afirmación, la sintió demasiado real.

"_No…es un sueño… ¿no es un sueño?" _

Repitió para sí mismo perplejo

"_Imposible, esto no es verdad"_

No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero una idea surgió entre el mar de pensamientos, solo sabía una cosa…debía encontrar a Shizuo.

Izaya se aventuró de nuevo entre la multitud de la ciudad, tratando de evitar a cualquier persona, trató de recordar la dirección que había tomado Heiwajima, con su conocimiento de la ciudad y sus movimientos rápidos, no debía tomarle mucho tiempo .

Y así fue, después de un par de minutos lo encontró, seguía caminando con esa mirada baja

-¡Hey! ¡Shizuo! ¡Maldito! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda e ignorarme de esa manera ¡? – Gritaba irritado el azabache mientras se acercaba hacía el oji-miel de espaldas.

Camino hasta quedar a su lado, Shizuo seguía sin inmutarse por su "presencia"

-¡Oye! ¡Deja ya está estupidez y MIRAME! – le pasaba la mano frente al rostro pero nada ocurría

Algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal y podía sentirlo

Probo con alguien más, alguien al azar que paso a su lado

-¡Hey! Humano mírame~ - dijo con una voz burlesca y cantarina

Nada

-¡Tú! Señora del peinado extraño – volvió a agitar su mano frente al rostro de la mujer, pero no pasó absolutamente nada.

Ya no soportaba esta broma de MUY mal gusto, apresuro el paso un poco más para no perder de vista al rubio que curiosamente se detuvo frente un edificio, Izaya apretó los dientes y los puños, en un esfuerzo de controlarse

-¡Estoy aqui! ¡Mirenme! Dejen de Ignorarme ¡ESTOY AQUI SHIZUO! - El grito desgarro su garganta

Pero lo mismo, no pasó nada.

-¡Shizuo! ¡MIRAME MALDITO! ¡MATAME! ¡INTENTALO! Te estoy dando permiso ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¿No es lo que siempre deseaste? Estoy aquí…FRENTE A TI – apretó los puños y trato de regular su voz, que cada vez sonaba más cortada, a causa del pánico -…Solo mírame… -Le descargo una mirada de ira al rubio - ¡MIRAME Y MATAME YA! -

_Tú ya estás Muerto _

La misma voz, la misma sensación.

Sintió el impulso de mirar el lugar en donde Shizuo se había detenido, era una funeraria, trago saliva tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

Shizuo abrió las puertas e Izaya paso al lugar detrás de él, todos los presentes, vestidos de negro, clavaron los ojos en ambos, eso pensó.

"_Debe ser muy raro que estemos juntos y no hayamos destruido ya el edificio, de seguro eso están pensando todos, es esa la razón de que nos miren de esa forma." _

Pero cuando llego al centro del recinto, cuando vio aquel ataúd, con aquella persona "dormida" en su interior, sintió su corazón detenerse, tenía miedo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué esta broma de tan mal gusto?

Levanto sus manos temblorosas, su visión se nublo una vez más y sintió escalofríos, de nuevo las náuseas, se llevó una mano a la boca para controlar el impulso de vomitar y miro una vez más el féretro.

Era él, el mismo, vestido con un traje de gala y una rosa roja en el pecho, rodeado de flores blancas.

Su rostro palideció (si es que eso era posible) ante tal escena,

"_ha~ Yo… Yo muerto, ¡HA!, Buena esta querido sub consiente, Asistir a mi propio funeral. _

_Wow~ sumamente creativo."_

Con palabras trataba de convencerse de la falsedad de la situación, pero el miedo era evidente en sus rostro, no lo podía tocar, no lo podía ver, lo ocurrido anoche (sucesos aún muy borrosos en su mente), el funeral, Shizuo, todo encajaba, Estaba Muerto.

El ex – bar tender, comenzó a gritar y zarandear el cuerpo físico de Izaya, mientras este observaba la situación

-Shizuo…Es inútil… ¡QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA MALDITO DESEREBRADO! – Gritó abriendo ambos brazos y alzándolos al aire - ¡ESTOY MUERTO! ¡HA HA HA HA HA! ¡SI! ¡MORÍ! – Una sonrisa psicótica se pintó en su rostro, sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa pero sus ojos denotaban tristesa….se le nublo la visión por las lágrimas - Ha ha ha ha ah…ah… agh~ ah... ¡AGH! – comenzó a reír…pero termino por ser un gemido ahogado, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de tantos años

\- ¡SHIZUO MIRAME! ¡Estoy muerto ahora! – Los lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas y desparecían antes de tocar el suelo u otra cosa, estaba histérico - ¡Nada importa ya! ¡NADA! ¡Me estas escuchando Maldito protozoario!…yo…estoy muerto….Al fin lograste lo que tanto querías…deshacerte de mí, para siempre. – Su voz se quebró al final de la oración

"_¿Por qué? ¿Porque me causa tanta tristeza?_

_Yo sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, tarde o temprano todos morimos._

_Yo se….que Shizuo me odia, yo sé que él quería verme muerto ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué actúa como si el….me necesitara… es decir él y yo, nos odiamos. _

_Yo….." _

_Yo lo Necesito _

Las lágrimas no se detenían, dejo de darle importancia a la escenita que el rubio estaba montando frente a sus narices, hasta que la sala volvió a quedar en silenció, levanto la mirada, se había ido, la Dullahan (de la cual no había notado la presencia hasta ahora) permanecía de pie frente a su cuerpo, Izaya la miro, Ella lo miro, o al menos eso parecía, parecía que le clavaba la mirada

Pero eso era imposible ¿verdad?

Nadie podía verlo…porque estaba muerto.

Celty escribió algo en su celular y levanto la pantalla en dirección a Izaya

[Síguelo]

Estaba escrito en el aparato, Izaya se sorprendió, ¿acaso ella podía verle? Tal vez el mensaje no era para él, además ¿Seguir a quién?

No importaba.

No tenía ya nada que hacer, así que agito la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, salió corriendo del edificio y busco con la mirada de forma rápida a Shizuo, lo encontró, lo persiguió con pasos rápidos.

Llegaron hasta un callejón, donde Heiwajima comenzó a hacer destrozos a la propiedad ajena, el azabache suspiro y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba

-Siempre lo mismo ¿no? Shizu-chan – dijo con voz llena de melancolía

El rubio se sentó en el concreto al fondo del callejo y Orihara decidió hacerle compañía

-¿Ne Shizu-chan? ¿No estas feliz? – no esperaba respuesta, pero si no hablaba, al menos para si mismo, se volvería un poco más loco a cada segundo

-Izaya Bastardo….- murmuro Shizuo entre dientes, sin saber que el cuervo podía escuchar cada una de sus palabras

-¿vez? Ahí está el Shizuo de siempre, el que me perseguía …- se le atragantaron un poco las palabras al decirlo en tiempo pasado- con máquinas expendedoras y señales de tránsito, el que quería matarme, debes estar muy feliz de deshacerte de mí ¿no es así? – Su voz era suave y calmada, falta de emociones además de la tristeza

-….Izaya… - Murmuro Shizuo antes de esconder su rostro entre sus piernas

-¿Shizuo? – Se sorprendió Izaya al ver esta faceta de aquel hombre - ¡hey! Shizu-chan no me digas que estas llorando~ ha~ ….- rió por un segundo, antes de sentir un nudo en el cuello – no me digas que estas llorando…por mi…– tomo aire y se contuvo los sollozos, a pesar de que no podía verlo, Izaya se negaba a llorar aún más frente a Shizuo.

**...**

El resto del día Orihara, no mejor dicho, El alma de Orihara Izaya.

Se la paso como la sombra de Shizuo Heiwajima, después de todo, estaba muerto, nadie podía verlo ¿Qué tenía de malo seguir a Shizuo? Igual…no era como si quisiera estar con alguien más, no había nadie, el lo supo desde siempre, pero ahora esa realidad era más vivida que nunca, No tenía a nadie en quien confiar, no tenía amigos, no tenía familia, Nada, nunca tuvo nada….solo a Shizuo, aquella relación de Odio/Obsesión tan enfermiza que ambos compartían, era lo único seguro de su vida, siempre estaría ligado a Shizuo, de una u otra forma, nunca pudo deshacerse de esa obsesión por él.

No era como si quisiera deshacerse de sus sentimientos confusos hacia Shizuo.

Llego entrada la noche, Heiwajima entro a su departamento, seguido de su "acompañante" cerró la puerta con llave, lanzo el corbatín a algún lugar de la sala, al igual que el cinturón, seguido por el chaleco, se quitó los zapatos, mientras Izaya solo lo miraba sin expresión, llego a su habitación y se quitó la camisa blanca, la manga derecha estaba manchada de sangre, su brazo estaba lleno de cortadas pequeñas causadas por el vidrio de cierta botella.

-Tch – chasqueo la lengua y se dirigió a su botiquín en el baño, saco agua oxigenada y una venda, se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a tratar sus heridas

Orihara le acompaño, se sentó a su lado eh hizo una mueca de disgusto – te dije que no Lanzaras eso, pero no me hiciste caso –

Acabado con eso el rubio se colocó un pantalón de algodón gris y una playera blanca y se hecho en la cama, listo para dormir, el informante, no, mejor dicho ex – infórmate de Ikebukuro lo miró

-¿Acaso no planeas cenar nada? Muy mal por ti, si fuera tu yo comería algo, pero no soy tu, soy yo, y dudo mucho que pueda comer algo en mi estado actual – suspiro

No quería irse a dormir, tenía miedo de que al despertar ya no estuviera más aquí, pero sus parpados se cerraban solos y sus extremidades dolían

-¿Me pregunto que Pasara con mi ropa? – dijo curioso mientras se quitaba la chaqueta

Era verdad que al despertar esta mañana ciertamente ya estaba muerto, pero estaba con ropa, sin embargo no tenía celular, ni su navaja, nada más que no fuera su ropa, por un momento llego a pensar que si se la quitaba se desvanecería, al igual que sus lágrimas al caer al suelo, tomo la chaqueta y la lanzo sobre el cuerpo de Shizuo, nada. La prenda permaneció ahí, pero el rubio parecía no sentirla, Izaya la volvió a tomar, todo "normal"

-Bien, un problema menos – dijo sin mucho interés

Al menos planeaba ponerse cómodo, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, se quitó el pantalón y arrojo toda su ropa a una esquina de la habitación, quedando el azabache vistiendo solo su playera de manga larga y su ropa interior, se sentó en la cama y noto como las sabanas y el colchón se hundía

-Parece que las historias de fantasmas si dicen la verdad – comento con una media sonrisa

Miró una fotografía en la mesa de noche al lado de Shizuo, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad y la tomó, ahogo un grito y el papel callo el suelo. Era una foto donde se veían escritas un par de palabras, pero lo más impactante en aquella imagen eran un par de aspectos

Numero Uno era su letra

Numero dos estaba escrito en sangre

Numero tres las palabras en aquella imagen, escritas por su propia mano eran "Te Amo Shizuo"

-No, yo no pude…..- clavo sus ojos en su acompañante, estaba dormido - Entonces….por eso actuaba de esa manera, yo….¡imposible! Yo no pude ser tan tonto como para decirlo…. – se llenaba de pretextos mientras recostaba su cuerpo sobre la cama de Shizuo

El hombre más fuerte de la ciudad, se estremeció y se aferró más a las cobijas, como si sintiera mucho frio

-shizu-cha…. Shizuo …..- Dijo Izaya, Mientras se acercaba un poco más a el

"_Quiero Tocarlo" _

Pensó antes de poner una mano alrededor de la cintura del mayor, ¡Lo logro! Su brazo se mantuvo ahí, luego paso el otro a su cuello, se aferró de este

-Shizuo….- suspiró, hundió su nariz en los omoplatos del rubio y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando, en parte por el cansancio y en parte por el dolor de cabeza que le provoco la oleada de recuerdos causados al ver aquella fotografía.

"_El apartamento de Shizu-chan, La cama de Shizu-chan, El calor de Shizu-chan …el olor de Shizu-chan….todo es perfecto._

_Todo sería perfecto de no ser porque estoy muerto"_


	4. Chapter 3

_Ha sido difícil acostumbrarme a mi nuevo "estilo de vida"_

_Desde que Izaya murió, las cosas cambiaron, no todos lo notan, y no me extraña._

_Es como si con él se hubiera llevado la mitad de mi vida, no lo entiendo aún.  
¿Es que acaso todo mi mundo siempre giro entorno a él? Y nunca me di cuenta, Esta bien, lo sabía, pero trataba de justificar las acciones con los medios, siempre me negué a aceptar que no hacía más que pensar en él, perseguirlo, gritarle, siempre él, Izaya.  
Ahora es muy claro, siempre fui una pieza de su enfermo juego, lo odio, Odio reconocer que me tenía en la palma de la mano y cuando esa mano cayo yo me hundí ¡Maldita sea!_

_La rutina es siempre lo mismo, Despertar, Desayunar, Ir a trabajar, Trabajar, Comer, Quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, Regresar a casa, Cenar, Dormir, lo mismo, hoy, mañana, y al día siguiente, y al siguiente, todos los días como si estuviera esperando que algo cambiara pero nada cambia, todo es muy tranquilo en Ikebukuro desde que él se fue._

_¿No era eso lo que deseaba?  
¿Paz? ¿Descanso?_

_Aún sigo esperando que él aparezca con esa sonrisa desafiante frente a mí y despierte esa emoción en mi pecho._

_Nada es igual, sumando esos hechos extraños, las palabras en el espejo, las cosas que se mueve, las sombras, los murmullos y los sollozos, inclusive a veces siento que el muy infeliz sigue observándome._

_¿Acaso ya me volví loco?_

**Capítulo 3**  
**"El abismo de la soledad y la falsedad de una mentira"**

La noche le proporcionaba su suave beso de oscuridad, encubriendo con perfección mortal su presencia , las pisadas silenciosas y su sonrisa felina, perfección andante, había hecho esto una y otra vez que parecía ya solo un juego de niños, nunca se cansaba de sus queridos humanos.

El informante se acomodó el cabello que cubría su campo de visión para después regresar su mano al abrazo del bolsillo de aquella chaqueta, llegó al callejón, podía divisar la puerta gris desteñido al final del edificio a su izquierda, ensancho una sonrisa.

Un sonido a su derecha, algo andaba mal, no solo por el denso y frió aire que dispersaba aquella neblina, Pasos, un giro, un golpe, metal contra carne, de un solo giro y movimiento Orihara dejo en el suelo a aquel hombre que había llegado por su espalda

-ah~ ¿atacar cuando estoy desprevenido? ¿Han caído bajo no lo crees? – su voz profunda y cínica rompía el silencio, mientras la suela de su zapato machacaba los huesos de la mano de aquel hombre que solo lograba profanar un quejido  
_  
"Esto sigue sin saber bien" _

Entorno la mirada a su izquierda y por muy pocos centímetros logro evadir el filo de la hoja que se aproximaba con velocidad hacía él – ¡Tch! – Chasqueo la lengua, su semblante se tornó severo.

Usando el impulso de su atacante logro romper el equilibrio de este, para de un solo movimiento tomar su muñeca inutilizando por completo aquel cuchillo y lograr empotrarle una buena patada en las costillas, casi suficiente para dejar sin aire al hombre, sin embargo este respondió con un golpe hacía la mandíbula del cuervo quien con facilidad lo esquivo poniéndose al ras del concreto, y regalarle un golpe certero en las espinillas, suficiente para hacer que aquel hombre cayera retorciéndose en el suelo.

Miro con satisfacción a su par de atacantes inútiles en el suelo, espero unos segundos, mandar solo a un par de hombres a "asesinarle" era mucha idiotez o lo estaban subestimando, el silencio de la noche fue lo que recibió como respuesta, parecía que estaba limpió ya, se puso de pie y acomodo sus prendas con elegancia sacudiéndose el polvo que aquel encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo había dejado sobre él.

Frio, sonido retumbante, dolor agonizante en la pierna derecha del informante

-Vaya, Vaya Orihara has perdido el toque – dijo una voz profunda y llena de rencor a sus espaldas

-Oh~ ¿eso crees Kirigaya? – el azabache se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su oponente

Un hombre de cabellos color miel y ojos grises profundos, vestido en elegante traje blanco, coronado con una bella rosa azul en su pecho, quien empuñaba un arma en mano y una sonrisa en sus labios

Con cautela su mano derecha busco el metal de aquella arma escondida en su bolsillo, un movimiento veloz y certero era lo único que necesitaba para acertar aquella hoja de metal en la piel de su atacante, apenas tenso el musculo de su brazo y…

¡Bang!

El sonido del metal de la navaja chocando contra los ladrillos del edificio opuesto acompañado por el quejido de dolor de parte del informante, se llevó la mano izquierda con pesadez hacía el brazo opuesto, la sangre escasos segundos tardo en filtrarse por la tela de sus prendas, apretó los dientes en su intento de reprimir el dolor calcinante

-he~ eres un hombre despreciable ¿No te lo había dicho ya? – el cuervo sonrió y le dijo esto a su atacante

-Tal vez en alguna ocasión - respondió el llamado Kirigaya mientras meneaba un dedo sin despegarle los ojos al azabache

Otra disparo hizo eco en el callejón, los pasos veloces y certeros del informante resonaron, el tiro fue errado

-¡Maldita sea Izaya ¡ Deja ya de moverte y estate quietecito para que te mate en paz – bufo el hombre de blanco

-¡ha! - obtuvo como respuesta una amplia sonrisa y las burlas de Orihara

Se le acababan las salidas a nuestro informante, al entrar en aquel callejón tenía 3 métodos de escape, a su derecha una escalera de servició, a su izquierda unos botes de basura por los cuales seguramente podría trepar hasta un balcón del edifico, y por último el lugar por donde entro, pero con la pierna y el brazo derramando 3 cm. cúbicos de sangre por segundo, sus dos opciones laterales quedaron totalmente inutilizadas, no tenía opción, debía pasar por sobre Kirigaya.

Otra activación del cañón volvió a poner en alerta los sentidos del cuervo, el trozo de plomo logro agujerar su chaqueta, pero no su cuerpo, una gota de sudor frió empezó a deslizarse en su frente  
_  
"Eso estuvo cerca" _

Tomó aliento y entorno las pupilas, el sonido de la goma de los zapatos del informante produciendo fricción en el asfalto, fue el único sonido producido antes de que se moviera con velocidad hacia la derecha, el disparo del cañón se activó, un movimiento veloz a la izquierda y el plomo paso volando a su lado, le ensarto una buena patada a su contrincante en las costillas la cual le dejo sin aire pero de igual forma desato una holeada de cortante dolor en cada extremidad del azabache, pero Kiryigaya no se quedó sin responder con un certero agarre de su mano izquierda a las prendas detuvo el avance del cuervo negro, quien rápidamente llevo su puño hacía el rostro de su atacante, dejando una distancia peligrosamente corta entre ambos cuerpos.

Sintió el abrazo elido del plomo penetrando su estómago y el sabor cobrizo de su propia sangre entre sus labios – ¡Cof! ¡Agh! - Se estremeció en el esfuerzo enorme de no desplomarse de un tirón al suelo, pero sus músculos se contraían en incontrolables arcadas de dolor, apenas logro ver vagamente la sonrisa en los labios de aquel hombre antes de sentir otra punzada de dolor en el costado opuesto, provocando al fin que cayera de rodillas hacía el pavimento.

-lo siento Orihara~ Pero…No puedo permitirte que te salgas con la tuya, no esta vez. La información que tienes, nadie debe saberla ¡Nadie! …  
¿Lo recuerdas? Dije que te haría pagar, pero solo te reíste en mi cara, e hiciste tus jugarretas, una y otra y otra ¡Y OTRA VEZ! … No sabes cuánto eh esperado este momento - el sonido de la recamara alistando el nuevo proyectil al fondo del arma  
-Nunca debiste meterte con los Yakuza, Orihara Izaya - su dedo jalo del gatillo

El tercer disparo, justo en la parte alta de su pecho, casi pulcramente en el costado izquierdo, se desplomo sobre el suelo en su costado derecho, tosiendo incontables veces manchando de rojo el concreto, Los pasos de su asesino marchando triunfante no paraban de acosar sus oídos, aún mantenía intenciones de levantarse, no podría ser vencido tan fácilmente, intento ponerse de pie, era un esfuerzo inútil.

Con la escasa percepción que se esforzaba por mantener del mundo que le rodeaba logro ver como más hombres llegaron al lugar para auxiliar a los que él mismo había derribado con anterioridad, todos, uno por uno, desaparecieron de la escena, al final solo Kyrigaya se le quedo observando por unos momentos, con aire triunfante, y el informante con su inutilidad de hacer cualquier cosa en su estado actual.

-Púdrete Izaya- el hombre chasqueo la lengua no sin antes darle una buena patada en el vientre al azabache, le dedico una mirada de odio puro antes de retirarse.

Sentía sus entrañas retorcerse en un ardor calcinante, al intentar moverse solo causaba que más convulsiones incontrolables recorrieran su cuerpo, llenando su boca de sangre, decidió quedarse justo ahí en el suelo, tratando ahora de lograr lo que le parecía una tarea extremada mente difícil, respirar.

Debía reconocerlo, esas balas había atravesado un par de cosas más que vitales, un pulmón, quizá una costilla o dos rotas, el estómago, quizá…el corazón, no podría decirlo con certeza, pero aquel dolor helado y caliente en su pecho no pintaba nada bien, estaba en lo correcto si pensaba que aquel ultimo disparo era fatal.

Mente fría, corazón frío, cuerpo estable, acciones certeras. Trataba de recordarlo y aplicarlo.

_"__No tiene sentido, el hospital está demasiado lejos, la casa de Shinra igual, además me es imposible moverme de esta forma_

_¿Ahora qué?_

_No puedo salir de esta tan fácil….¡Maldición! ¡Maldito sea yo y mi descuido! ….¡Mira lo que eh causado! …_

_¡Lo tengo! Llamare a alguien…alguien…quien sea…está bien.." _

Entre un agitado jadeo y el sudor frió que recubría su rostro salpicado de fluido sanguíneo, busco su celular en su bolsillo, no le fue difícil encontrarlo, pero era otra historia el ver las letras y números en la pantalla, estaban totalmente borrosos, su visión estaba cubierta de una niebla escandalosa que le impedía ver cualquier cosa, trago otra bocanada de oxígeno que casi sentía no alcanzaba para llenar sus pulmones.

Y por más que entornara las pupilas, solo conseguía un mundo borroso, que no hacía más que girar y girar provocándole nauseas, acompañando al compás a su dolor taladrante de cabeza.

-Ah~ lugar tan inmundo para el gran Orihara Izaya – se lamentó en voz baja

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, burlándose de su propia miseria, no podía evitar reírse de su penosa situación, una risa sonora que retumbo entre los adoquines viejos

_"__Bueno, de todas formas ya lo sabía, siempre lo supe, Tendría que morir_

_Tarde o temprano, por aquí o por haya_

_Mejor temprano que nunca ¿Verdad?_

_Ja~ ya lo creó, para mi era imposible vivir una larga y plena vida, no deseaba llegar a ser un viejo inútil, siempre lo pensé, siempre lo supe._

_Incluso para alguien como yo, una existencia casi divina…después de todo….Sigo siendo humano_

_Los humanos mueren._

_Yo soy humano_

_Yo moriré_

_Solo es Lógica"  
_  
Su expresión se transformó en algo totalmente sorprendente, calmado, como si aceptara quedarse ahí y morirse sin más, como si ya no pudiera hacer nada más.

Luego se percato de algo…a nadie le importaría.

Si el moría, No mejor dicho, el moriría porque no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por él, aún que pensó en llamar a alguien ¿A quién? … La mayoría de sus contactos telefónicos eran clientes, ¿Shinra? Él tenía su propia vida, al lado de esa Dullahan.  
¿Kadota? No tenía ni idea de en donde estaría ahora, además ¿Quién garantizaba que sentiría compasión por él?  
…¿Shizuo? ….

De nuevo esa sonrisa vacía en sus labios, pero aquella sonrisa no tardó en ser opacada por las lágrimas, la máscara se desmorono, poco a poco, con cada segundo que pasaba y con cada gota de sangre que se le escapaba, así como cada segundo muerto que pasaba.

_"__No tengo a nadie_"

-¡AH! – lanzo un grito que le quemo las cuerdas vocales - ¡Alguien! ¡Alguien que me ayude! – Sus suplicas se veía pequeñas comparadas al silencio de la noche

_"__¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero morir así!_

_Alguien…quien sea esta bien…alguien que me salve…¡Cualquiera!_

_¡No quiero morir solo!_

_….  
…No…  
….No…quiero…Morir…  
….No así….No ahora.. .." _

Las lágrimas saladas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas pálidas, y los sollozos solo lograban ahogarlo, entre mezclados con la sangre que invadía su garganta le hacían aún más difícil el mantener el flujo de oxigeno estable.

_"__Las vidas humanas no se miden en el tiempo el cual permanecen en la tierra  
Se miden con la cantidad de recuerdos que dejan a su partida_

_Si esto es así_

_¿Qué hay con mi vida?_

_Si no tengo amigos...no tengo familia…no tengo a nadie ¿Qué soy?_

_¿Mi vida no tuvo sentido entonces?_

_¡Maldición! ¡No quiero morir!_

_…Yo aún…  
Debo hacer algo…_

_Soy un idiota, solo en esta situación es cuando me llega el arrepentimiento._

_¿Acaso me hacía falta morirme para darme cuenta de cuan idiota fui?_

_Ha~ parece que si…_

_Duele…  
…Me duele…  
…No quiero morir…." _

Podía escuchar sus oídos palpitar, y con lentitud dejaba de sentir sus extremidades, un frió glacial se cobijaba sobre él, pero… si este era su fin debía hacerlo… No podía ver en su celular, así que le sería inútil enviar un mensaje, sin embargo por inercia busco su número, más al tenerlo ahí se dio cuanta de que las palabras ya no salían de sus labios y se lamentó terriblemente

_"__No hay opción" _

Con cada movimiento su brazo se volvía más pesado, sus latidos eran más lentos, su respiración era pausada, tenía sueño, mucho, mucho, sueño, a cada instante transcurrido, solo quería irse a dormir, ya no soportaba todo el dolor de su cuerpo, solo quería dormir, para despertar a la mañana siguiente como nuevo

_"__No…aún no…Yo…Debo acabar esto"_

Las letras carmesí pintadas con la mano temblorosa del cuervo en el concreto, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después de eso. Sueño, mucho sueño lo acosaba. Con la última letra acabada de pintar su mano se desplomo sobre él suelo, lanzó un suspiro, su mensaje estaba terminado, estaba satisfecho con eso ya no podía pensar con claridad en nada mas que no fueran las palabras escritas sobre el concreto "Te Amo Shizuo"…trató de no pensar en nada… y sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud y pesadez.

Buenas noches querido informante, se dejó llevar por la caravana de la muerte, cerrando sus ojos, solo quería dormir y descansar, dejando atrás todo ese dolor, dejando atrás esta vida y sobre todo dejando atrás a este mundo sucio.

**...**

-¡AH! –  
Un grito profundo resonó en aquellas cuatro paredes, apretó contra su pecho la tela de las sabanas, tratando de regular su respiración, los lagrimones no paraban de fluir en sus ojos  
-Maldición…Otra vez…- Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes

_"__¿Por qué? ¿Dime cual es el motivo para seguir con esta tortura? ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!"_

Se tragó un gemido de llanto, en su pecho aun sentía ese gran dolor – Ne…Shizuo Ya no sé qué debo hacer ¡No lo sé! ¡Shizuo todo esto es tú culpa! – Le grito a sus anchas al rubio, quien solo dormía de forma pacifica

Dejó caer su cuerpo en las sabanas y se apelmazo en el pecho del rubio, apretando entre sus dedos la camisa de este, el informante se tendió a llorar entre los brazos de Shizuo, una vez más, las lágrimas deberían de empapar la tela de la camisa pero no lo hacía, nunca lo hacían, tal vez esta era una de las razones que le recordaba siempre cuán lejos se encontraba de Shizuo, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, al igual que siempre.

_"__¿Cuántas veces lo eh soñado ya? …Cuatro…tal vez tres…_

_¿Cuántas veces eh hecho esto?  
Tres…sí creo que unas cuatro_

_¿Pero no importa verdad?  
Puedo quedarme aquí, a su lado, porque en realidad él no me ve ¿Cierto?_

_Yo ya no existo, así que todo debería de estar bien_

_Shizu-chan quédate así unos segundos más, solo un momento, solo un momento quiero pensar que realmente te tengo aquí._

_Aunque no sea otra de las falsedades de mi corazón, de todas maneras estaba tan acostumbrado a las mentiras que me es difícil distinguir la realidad de mi propia falsedad._

_Solo unos momentos déjame llorar."  
_  
Los recuerdos de su lenta y dolorosa muerte no dejaban de perturbar su espíritu, cada vez que lo soñaba sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera desvanecerse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún mas horriblemente le dolía el pecho, como si una gran presión le impidiera respirar, hablar o moverse, Entre sollozos ahogados el azabache volvió a cerrar los ojos y acabo siendo engullido por el mundo de los sueños una vez más.

Estremeció su frágil cuerpo sobre la cama, la luz de la habitación inundo sus pupilas y logro distingir una silueta borrosa y grisasea frente a el

-Buenos Días – Lanzo un bostezo y se froto los ojos, una timida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Shizu-chan~ - canturreo y miro al rubio quien batallaba con la corbata de moño, frente a un espejo, lo que provoco la risa del azabache

-¡Maldita cosa! ¡tch! - maldijo Shizuo mientras terminaba de acomodarse las vestimentas y cogía de una repisa sus gafas de sol oscuras, se dirigió a la cama y tomo las sabanas, para después comenzar a tender la cama.

La primera tela atravesó el cuerpo del informante sin problemas, causándole unas nauseas a las cuales comenzaba a acostumbrarse, sin embargo la colcha se mantuvo elevada en algunas partes, produciendo unas irregularidades y baches en la cama, a causa de la figura del informante, quien se veía acobijado por la tela

-Mierda...uno que tiene prisa… - se lamentó el rubio, lanzó un resoplido evidentemente molesto y se inclino sobre la cama, palpando con sus manos aquellas irregularidades en las telas

-¡Vamos! Shizuo-chan me haces cosquillas~ - rió el informante sin lograr contener una carcajada, pues eran raras aquellas veces que lograba sentir con claridad el tacto del ex - bar tender o para ser precisos de cualquier cosa viva -¡Shizu~chan! ~ ha ha ha~ - se carcajeaba el azabache

Sin embargo el rubio no podía tener la dicha de ser testigo de esa escena, el hombre solo se lamentaba de su mala habilidad para tender la cama mientras chasqueo la lengua, y decidió pasar sus manos con mayor delicadeza, mayor lentitud y precisión

-ah!~ - el infórmate se sorprendió, aquellas manos le causaron una sensación extraña por todo su cuerpo, con la mayor velocidad a la cual fue capaz de reaccionar se aparto del lugar, con acciones torpes cayo de la cama de espaldas - ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Me quito de ahí! – le grito molesto, y quizá…si es que eso era posible, con un ligero rojo carmín tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas.

– rayos Shizu-chan~ eres muy insistente - se levantó, sacudiendo y acomodando sus ropas, mientras trataba de seguir al rubio quien ya se dirigía a la puerta del departamento

Sin expresión o palabra alguna Heiwajima salió del departamento, cerrando de un azote la puerta, y sin darse cuenta dejando colgado a Izaya detrás de esta, el azabache tenía todas intenciones de seguir durante todo el día a Shizuo, como ya acostumbraba en las transcurridas semanas, claro había días en los que no se daba la ocasión, y hoy parecía ser uno de ellos

-¿Así que me quedo en casa? Eh~ …Me quedare en casa si así quieres. Me quedare en casa…Solo – trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, mientras dejaba ceder sus piernas al peso de su cuerpo que se recargaba en la puerta, lentamente fue abrasándose de sus piernas, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos y aprendo con fuerza su propio cuerpo hacía el mismo, tratando de descifrar por qué hacía eso.

Se había vuelto todo un intolerable al silencio, a la quietud, a la soledad. Y lo peor de eso es que no sabía cuándo comenzó y como acabo de esta forma. Los días fueron pasando como paginas en un libro carcomido por el tiempo y la humedad, que parecía no tener fin, hasta llegar a este punto, un punto en el cual la pobre alma de Izaya seguía a Shizuo a todos lados y en el caso de no ser esto posible, se dejaba devorar por la soledad.

Era triste.  
Pero también era Todo lo que deseo siempre.  
Era incierto.  
Pero también era tan real.

Vago unos momentos por todo el departamento, sin hacer el menor ruido, caminando sobre el frió piso con sus aún descalzos pies. Miraba por la ventana, jugaba con sus pies y con los dedos de sus manos, se acostaba en el suelo y los sofás, a decir verdad podía hacer otras cosas más entretenidas, como por ejemplo mirar el televisor, leer alguno de los pocos libros que la bestia tenía guardados al fondo de un armario.  
_  
"Pero todo es Inútil"_

Nada le divertía, nada le causaba emoción, sabía perfectamente que todo lo que hacía era invisible e inútil, además de infinitamente frustrante para su mente, después de pasar ya las semanas enclaustrado en esta monotonía diaria, y de perder la cuenta de los días y las noches, no lograba entender el propósito de todo eso.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, el silencio del apartamento lo estaba volviendo loco, clavó su mirada en algún punto perdido del techo, mientras movía sus piernas en una especie de compas de arriba a abajo

_"__¿Cuándo volverá Shizu-chan a casa?_

_¿Qué hora es?_

_¿Qué cenara esta noche?_

_¿La chica de aquel dorama ya se casó?_

_Y….  
... ¿Cuándo me voy yo?..." _

Preguntas bobas y sin sentido que rondaban por su mente, pero ocasionalmente no faltaba el cuestionarse su permanencia en este mundo, no faltaba el maldecir su existencia, y creer que en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos y al volverlos a abrir, no se encontraría más en el tranquilo apartamento de Shizuo, en Ikebukuro, en Tokio, En Japón, En Asia, en la tierra, No, no más.

_"__Yo…  
Yo nunca creí en un dios.  
Y sigo sin hacerlo  
Yo lo dije, y lo sigo diciendo  
¡Yo siempre fui su dios!_

_¡Hahahahah!~_

_…Su dios…O eso pensaba…_

_Pero justo en estos momentos… ¿Qué soy?_

_Todo luce tan… Vació._

_No soy más que una miserable alma en pena._

_¡No tiene sentido! ¡No tengo sentido!"  
_  
Aquellas últimas palabras pudieron ser lo que los humanos suelen llamar como un grito, claro, si es que alguien las hubiera escuchado, si es que alguien hubiera logrado escuchar aquel grito silencioso, tal vez entonces la escasa cordura del informante dejaría de caerse pieza por pieza.

_"__Claro, no es como si ahora fuera diferente._

_Mi existencia siempre fue y será…Un vació en la oscuridad._

_Inútil._

_No importo cuanto me esforcé por dejar una huella…  
No  
Yo no quería eso, lo que yo quería, lo que yo siempre desee pero nunca logre alcanzar.  
Yo quería dejar una cicatriz, una profunda herida sangrante desbordante de sentimientos, una marca aún más profunda que una huella, un legado que ni el tiempo mismo fuera capaz de borrar._

_Si  
Quería que todos aquellos lo recordaran.  
Orihara Izaya, el infórmate, el cuervo negro, el titiritero, El Dios_

_No me importa cómo, aún si era por las cosas malas y horribles que hice, aún si era por todo el daño que les cause ¡Magnifico! Yo quería que mis queridos humanos me recordaran._

_A pesar de eso, parece que… No lo hacen, parece como si se hubieran librado de mí, y al librarse de mí, me dejaron atrás, me olvidaron._

_Así que ¿Qué sentido tuvo una existencia que no es recordada?_

_Yo siempre hice las cosas por placer, por mero interés y diversión propia.  
Pero…_

_¿Había un objetivo oculto detrás de todo eso?_

_Si_

_¿No?_

_Lo había, estoy seguro de eso, lo sé, lo recuerdo bien.  
No sé cual era, no logro recordarlo con claridad._

_Lo que sucede es que todo parece ya tan inútil y vació, lo que hice, lo que no hice, y lo que no haré.  
Ya no tiene sentido si no estoy vivo" _

Se movió un poco, solo para recordarse a él mismo que aún podía moverse, giró en el sofá hasta quedar acostado sobre su lado derecho y lanzar un suspiro.

_"__¿Es gracioso no?_

_Debería sentirme frustrado, enojado, lleno de cólera... después abrir paso a la tristeza, una tristeza liquida y pura, tan espesa al punto de llegar a ahogarme en ella hasta caer en la desesperación y perder la cordura, para al final ser consumido por una verdadera Locura…_

_Pero… No es así_

_Lo sé, aún que estoy consciente de mi situación y estoy al tanto de que estoy muerto, no me enoja, no me entristece, no me eh vuelto loco aun, parece ser que todos esos sentimientos encontrados no dieron paso a nada más que no fuera una enorme confusión._

_**Paz**__  
¿Qué?  
¿Paz?_

_…A sí…eso_

_El saber que todas esas cosas materiales, el dinero, la gente que me buscaba, lo que tenía y lo que no tenía que hacer, se fueron. Saber que todo eso y lo anterior se volvieron inútiles en mi actual condición es como si…_

_Me aliviara_

_Es como si hubieran quitado una gran opresión de mi pecho_

_¿Paz?  
¿Así podría llamarse a la falta de preocupaciones que siento ahora?_

_Es probable_

_Paz Espiritual_

_¡Pero qué tontería! ¡Ha!…hay ..lo siento, pero sigue sonandome estúpido, nunca pensé que eso fuera posible._

_¡Casi lo olvido!_

_También está Eso._

_Puedo decir con facilidad que me quitaron un peso de encima, pero al llevárselo me robaron una parte, un pedazo de mi interior._

_No sé qué es.  
Pero sé que falta.  
Lo puedo sentir_

_Ese sentimiento de vació infinito que me quita el aliento y me da dolor de cabeza_

_…El vació…_

_¿Es eso?  
¿Podrá ser este sentimiento de que algo falta lo que me mantiene aquí?_

_¡Maldición!_

_Sé que algo falta…  
¿Pero qué es?  
No lo recuerdo  
¡No lo sé!_

_Alguien que me diga… Por favor… Alguien dígame que es lo que falta" _

Apretó entre sus dedos sus cabellos, se estaba desquiciando, se tragó los gritos y trato de calmarse.  
Era la primera vez que pensaba tan a fondo su situación actual, está bien, a decir verdad la segunda, pero la primera fue en sus primeros días de no-vida así que no lo recordaba mucho, o al menos lucho con fuerza para olvidarse de aquellas conclusiones y pensamientos obvios.

Mientras menos pensara en eso mucho mejor, seguiría haciendo cosas bobas por ahí, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Le dedico una pobre sonrisa a su reflejo en la pantalla del televisor, y luego se levantó de los cojines del sofá dispuesto a gastar su tiempo en algo.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se miró al espejo, estaba fatal, tenía el cabello desarreglado y aún conservaba esa expresión de recién levantado, a pesar de pasar ya el medido día, abrió la llave del lavabo y al intentar volver a mirarse, no había nada en el espejo

-Jodido espejo, odio eso - en verdad lo odiaba, verse a veces sí y a veces no, ¿Qué clase de juego es ese?

El agua que salía del grifo estaba caliente, no tardó en provocar vapor, que pronto se esparció por todo el baño, cual después de unos minutos comenzaba a empañar el espejo, decidió meter su mano al flujo de agua, a veces lograba tocarla, pero mayormente pasaba por el como si sus extremidades fueran vil aire, después de jugar un rato con el suministro de agua por el cual más tarde el rubio pagaría la cuenta, se dio cuenta de un extraño fenómeno el cual le causó mucha gracia.  
Si ponía una de sus manos al inicio del chorro de agua, podía sentir el agua caliente, pero al atravesar su mano, el agua se ponía fría, por lo tanto colocaba su otra mano al final del camino del agua, así sentía el agua cálida en su mano derecha, al inicio del curso del agua y el agua fría en su mano izquierda, al final de este.

Sin darse cuenta el espejo quedo totalmente empañado, Orihara, quien parecía niño pequeño jugando con el grifo de agua, miro al espejo, podía verse con claridad, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para arreglar su cabello como pudo con sus propias manos

-Mierda el espejo está muy empañado. Uno apenas puede verse así - en un movimiento casi mecánico paso su mano sobre el espejo tratando de dispersar la bruma, si lo hubiera pensado, rápidamente habría desistido de aquella acción, creyendo que no tendría efecto alguno.

Pero para su sorpresa funciono, su mano y el trazo bruto que había dibujado sobre el espejo empañado se marcaron

-oh~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – una sonrisilla traviesa cruzo sus labios, pensó en que podría hacer con esta nueva información

Llevo su dedo índice hacía el metal y comenzó a escribir algo, sin pensarlo, solo escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, de esta forma el espejo acabo marcado con las palabras

"Te Amo Shizuo"

El azabache leyó lo que había escrito

-¿¡eh?! - ¿Qué rayos había escrito? No lo pensó, solo ¡Puff! Estaba ahí - ¡Eso no! – de un tajo corto la palabra "Amo" la cual quedo con un par de rayones encima, pero aún se distinguía escasamente y en la parte superior escribió "Odio"

A final de cuentas en el espejo quedo escrito "Te Odio Shizuo" con la palabra "Odio" sobre un rayoneado "Amo"

Izaya se lamentó tanto de haber hecho esa estupidez de las letras en el espejo tan solo un segundo después de acabar, se sostuvo con ambos brazos en el lavamanos y dejo escapar un suspiro  
¿Por qué habría el de hacer algo así?

Shizuo fue la persona a quien más odio en vida ¿verdad?  
Él no podía sentir otra clase de emociones hacia aquella bestia ¿Verdad?

Trataba de recordárselo  
Momento, si eso era verdad, ¿Por qué estaba en casa del rubio? ¿Por qué lo seguía a él?  
Podría ir a atormentar a cualquier persona de la ciudad ¿Por qué a Shizuo?

_"__Shizuo Heiwajima…_

_Tú, me causaste tantos problemas, eres una verdadera molestia, eras una verdadera carga, el "Dolor" en la palabra "Dolor de Cabeza", ah~  
No, tú no eres humano Shizuo, no eres igual que mis queridos humanos.  
¡Me irrita! ¡Me molesta! ¡Lo odio!_

_De cierta forma odio el nunca predecir tus acciones, siempre fuiste un misterio, un hombre al cual me moría de ganas de desglosar cada una de sus facetas, a pesar de todas mis acciones siempre te mostraste distante de mí, rígido e imperturbable._

_Pero no sabes…no sabes cuánto me divierte eso, siempre algo nuevo, siempre una reacción diferente a la que yo esperaba, nunca dejas de sorprenderme Shizuo. Y aquello siempre despertó esa "emoción" en mi pecho, una inyección de adrenalina pura directo a mi corazón que se esparce como veneno mortal por todo mi cuerpo, eso era lo que sentía siempre que nos encontrábamos._

_Desde que lo conocí, pude darme cuenta, había algo diferente en aquel hombre, una fuerza magnética imposible de resistirse, acabe atrapado en ella, siempre observando con cuidado cada uno de tus movimientos, Shizuo._

_Me irrita, pero me emociona._

_¡¿Qué mierda pasa?!  
Eso no tiene sentido…  
¡Por eso te Odio Shizuo!_

_Odio que me hagas sentir así…  
Sin poder descifrar este sentimiento que tengo hacía ti mi preciado monstruo.  
Odio que no te rindas ante mí  
Odio nunca podar atraparte  
Odio que una mirada tuya baste para emocionarme  
Odio haber soñado contigo  
Odio desear tenerte  
Odio pensar en lo dulces que serán tus labios  
Odio que seas… Tú_

_¡Te odio!_

_…._

_Si_

_Odio amarte de esta forma."  
_  
El azabache salió del baño, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un anhelo enorme de distraer su mente, se fue a la escalinata de la puerta, se sentó en esta y recargo su cabeza en la pared

-Estoy esperando por ti, Shizuo – sonrió, de una forma obsesivamente enfermiza

Su conciencia cedió al paso arduo de las horas y acabo dormido, esperando que otro día monótono pasara, esperando y esperando, solo tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su alma, una y otra vez, repitiendo los mismos días sin sentido, permaneciendo con una existencia que no tenía pies ni cabeza, repitiendo la misma tortura dolorosa, día tras día y así para siempre.


	5. Chapter - Alternative End

Capitulo 3.5 - Final Alternativo  
"La eternidad es toda nuestra"

Cansado, demacrado, exhausto, soñoliento pero con un pesado insomnio sobre sus parpados, eran los restos del alguna vez magnifico informante de shibuya, quien se revolvía sin éxito sobre las sabanas de la cama.

Oh cuanto hubiera dado porque aquel rubio a su lado le tocara tan solo unos segundos, por sentir, por sentir el frió de la noche, el calor de Shizuo, la suavidad de la tela y la aspereza de los mechones dorados de la bestia. Por tocar; aquella habilidad que con el paso de las semanas se volvía más escasa y furtiva, tocarle, tocar su rostro, tocar… cualquier cosa.

Contrajo sus pupilas intangibles en el gris opaco del cielo rasó, si no podía dormir, cosa que comenzaba a hacerse común por las noches, mandaría a divagar a su mente a un sitio fuera de esta realidad, con la mirada enfocada en algo sin sentido, gastaría las horas pensando en algún tema.

¿Pero qué?  
Que podría ser de suficiente importancia para mandar a alucinar a la conciencia de Orihara.  
Nada.

En el día no hacía nada, por la noche era exactamente la misma historia, y así durante los últimos tres meses.

¿Tres meses?  
Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que comió algo, desde la última vez que respiro.  
Eso creía.

Si tres meses hacía que estaba en este estado deplorable  
¿Hace cuánto no podía dormir?  
¿Un mes?  
O quizá solo una o dos semanas.

Para ser sinceros, no estaba seguro. El paso del tiempo se le había ido como arena entre los dedos, o debería decir, como cualquier cosas que deseara sostener, se le iba de las manos.

El tiempo, los días, las horas y las noches, así como sus recuerdos, se habían hundido hasta quedar perdidos en una bruma blanca y sofocante, en algún lugar donde no alcanzaban a ser atrapados por la nitidez de su visión, un lugar al cual él no podía regresar.

La frontera de la conciencia y la cordura se habían vuelto lejanas y confusas, y la línea siempre tan delgada que el poseía entre la cordura y una demencia sólida, se debilitaba con el paso de los irreconocibles días. Hasta llegar a este punto, este punto en el cual se encontraba acostado justo este día, no, esta noche, quizá madrugada.

No podía sacar de sus pensamientos una sola idea imposible

_Quiero a Shizuo _

Ah claro que le quería, lo quería y bastante, desesperadamente, lo deseaba.  
Deseaba tenerlo entre sus manos, acorralarlo con su cuerpo, amordazarlo con sus propios labios y robar su alma de un solo suspiro, solo él, solo él podía ser dueño de lo que en vida le había arrebatado de forma tan trivial.

Y como no desear una existencia tan magnifica, era lógico que hubiera llegado a este callejón sin salida de pensamientos rebuscados que se asemejaban al amor, pero ahora bordaban algo parecido a un deseo carnal, más tentados a la posesión y la demencia. Pues si Shizuo era la única cosa a la cual podía sujetarse, era lo que lo había mantenido en la realidad de esta sucia humanidad, si era el centro por el cual giraba su pequeño universo, era más que inevitable desearle apasionadamente y con locura.

Pero estaba harto, destrozado, de tener a ese magnífico hombre tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Diariamente lo veía, pero una y otra vez fueron de forma invalida sus intentos de hablar con él, se sentaba consecutivamente frente a él a la hora de la comida, se acurrucaba como un frió glacial bajo sus brazos mientras veía el televisor, y siempre, sin falta, dormía a su lado en la oscuridad de las noches, custodiándole con recelo cual perro guardián.

Ya no más, ya estaba cansado.

¿Ha que se debía tanta crueldad?  
¿Acaso era su castigo por cual actos horribles y de más que hizo en vida?  
A que se debía esta inagotable demostración de inexistente piedad, del poder estar a tan solo unos centímetros de lo que su corazón anhelaba con fervor y al mismo tiempo a un abismo de distancia de poder monopolizarle como es debido.

No lo soportaba, no lo soportaba, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!  
Aquello era algo tan endemoniadamente injusto.  
Llegado a esta la Sesentaidosava noche, Izaya solo deseaba tragarse un puñado de espinas venenosas que le cortaran el interior de forma literal hasta llegar a convertirse en los pedazos rotos de los cuales creía que se conformaba su burdo ser.

Pero aquel deseo de acabar con su constante desangramiento era imposible de realizar.

Ni la muerte le daba la paz.

¿Entonces qué hacer?  
¿Qué hacer con esa alma corrompida por la oscuridad?  
Absorta en una pasión imposible, en un deseo incumplible, sumida en su totalidad en la desesperancia, la obsesión y la demencia.  
Sentimientos impuros llenando cada filtro de su mente retorcida.

¿Qué podía hacer?  
Quería a Shizuo.  
Y no había nada a su alcance que pudiera hacer.

–Shizuo…. – palabras que se tragaba el silencio de la noche y eran depositadas en los oídos del rubio como un escalofrió a lo largo de su sueño anti-restaurador – Shizuo tú eres mío – Repitió cansado de nunca ser escuchado

Bajo el calor furtivo de las sabanas y ante la mirada curiosa de la luna de plata oculta bajo grises nubes, Izaya se acurruco aún con más fuerza contra Shizuo, refregando su rostro en la hendidura de sus omóplatos bien marcados ante la postura curvada del rubio al dormir, rodeando con pertenencia el cuello del rubio con sus brazos delgados y fríos, cuales a su debidamente este no sentía.

–Siempre lo fuiste… – continuó solo para darle gusto a sus adoloridos y prisioneros sentimientos, que habían rebotado y regresado a él incontables veces de la infinidad de la _Nada _

Ya no derramaría más lágrimas amargas, no, ya no más, pues todas se habían secado.

– Y ¿sabes qué?…. – oh cuan dulcemente cerca se encontraban sus rostros ahora, Orihara quien había permanecido con la barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro del oji avellana levanto solo unos milímetros sus labios para colocarlos peligrosamente cerca de su oído – Siempre lo serás – cuan gratificante hubiera sido para el cuervo que Shizuo sintiera sus delgados labios besando su mejilla.

Así era, Shizuo Heiwajima le pertenecía, siempre lo hizo. Y nada ni nadie tenía derecho a arrebatarlo de la jaula de plata en la que le había aprisionado, comenzó a embriagarse en el aroma peculiar que emitía el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, acariciando con dedos delgados y temblorosos la figura de su cuello.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie debía de mirarlo, no podían, no lo permitiría. No estaba permitido que una sucia criatura humana pusiera sus dedos sobre su preciado tesoro; razón de la cual está de más hacer mención, fue la principal causante de que el susodicho no pudiera poseerlo el mismo en vida, pues claro, era una existencia sucia, no podía hacer más que observarlo de lejos, divagando sobre cuál sería el olor de su colonia.

Aun así, era suyo, de una u otra forma, lo logro, logro que todos se mantuvieran alejados de Heiwajima, esparciendo como una enfermedad infecciosa un miedo irracional hacia el ex - bar tender en el corazón de los habitantes de la ciudad, bien esta, que el "buen humor" de Shizuo le facilito bastante la tarea.

Y ahora no podía pedir más que la dicha imposible de sentir lo que tenía entre sus propios brazos; a Shizuo, y el deseo fue creciendo rebuscado desde el fondo de su alma, pero ardiente como el fuego en la mirada que tanto añoraba, solo un poco, a nadie haría daño el poder sentirle, siguió acariciando su cuello, con lentitud, sin sentir ni el más mínimo cosquilleo a causa del inexistente contacto entre sus pieles, lo deseaba, y sin esperárselo se cumplió.

Aturdido por las sensaciones que se esparcían desde la punta de su dedos al acariciar la carne de Shizuo, cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa confusa entre satisfacción e inmensa felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, quizá aquella sensación de tacto era una ilusión causada por sus recuerdos, tal vez el mismo estaba imaginando como el preciado sentido del tacto volvió a su cuerpo, ¡Pues menuda imaginación que tendría! Porque la sensación era absolutamente real y divina.

Lanzó un suspiro largo, era simplemente magnifico, tan cerca, estaba tan cerca de él, no importaba si Shizuo no podía sentirlo, eso pasaba a ser segundo plano cuando tenía su pulso entre las manos, rítmico y cálido latir del corazón que nunca lo amo, que nostálgico era, hundió aún más sus dedos en ese calor, sus músculos y tendones alrededor de sus dedos, tan perfecto, ebrio a causa de las sensaciones no podía dejar de apretarle contra él, en la calidez, en la humedad de aquel liquido caliente, solo él tenía derecho a ser dueño de cada molécula en su ser.

La respiración lenta de Heiwajima se volvió poco a poco en un compás atrancado, Izaya sonreía, todos esos suspiros le pertenecía, porque él era el causante y la dedicatoria a todo eso.

Que perfecto sería si pudiera tenerlo siempre y siempre solo para él, entre sus brazos, entre sus manos, toda su vida pendiendo de un dedo, sería simplemente todo lo que ha deseado.

Y lo haría, ahora lo tenía solo para él, y no pensaba soltarle, nunca más, nadie podía poner sus manos sobre Shizuo, por que Shizuo era de él, y él era para Shizuo como el frio a la noche.

Aferrándose con fuerza a lo que más deseaba, sería así para siempre, siempre juntos, si no podía regresar a donde se encontraba Shizuo… se llevaría a Shizuo donde el, sí, que perfecto, un lugar dentro de la _Nada_y el susurro constante del olvido, de donde no se podía salir ni volver.

Porque la _eternidad _era solo para ellos dos, y el alcance de esa _eternidad_ estaba a un movimiento.

La oscuridad dentro del alma del informarte no sería nunca más aquel puñal que destruía su espinado corazón, no, pues ahora sería el manto con el cual podría cubrir a su amado monstruo, y mantenerlo a su lado por siempre, solo un poco más apretado, unos segundos más, todo estaría bien, ya no más dolor, no más noches de insomnio, solo el penoso eco de su deseo saciado.

Nada más podía pedir ya, o no, ¿qué más quería? , ¡Pues nada!

La eternidad era él, la eternidad estaba en sus manos, y pronto, muy pronto, llevaría a Shizuo a esa_eternidad_, lo tendría su lado, siempre, siempre, solo para él, perfecto y eternamente suyo.

Solo cerró los ojos y se acurruco junto al cuerpo helado de su irresponsable amor, ya no deseaba abrir nunca más esos parpados, pues no había nada más en ese mundo material e insignificante que el deseara, pues la próxima vez que el abriera sus ojos, deseaba encontrarse con sus añorados orbes avellana, aquellos que poseía Heiwajima.

Así pues la noche siguió, calma, y helada. Siendo la luna indiscreta la única testigo de cómo el calor de aquella habitación, llego a extinguirse por completo esa noche.


	6. Chapter 4 End

**Capítulo 4  
"La eternidad es solo una ilusión"**

El infinito blanco mareaba sus pupilas, la indistinción entre el suelo, el cielo y la _Nada_ achacaba su centro de gravedad, no había rastro alguno de oxígeno, no sentía nada, ni frió, o calor, tan siquiera un roce en su piel o la firmeza del suelo bajo sus desnudos pies. A pesar de todo eso, él se sentía…Bien.

– ¿Encontraste lo que perdiste? –

La voz que venía de todas partes pero no tenía origen, golpeó sus tímpanos.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó inseguro de como sonaría su propia voz, indiscreto comenzó a buscarle con la mirada en todas direcciones existentes

– Acaso ¿ya te olvidaste de mí, Izaya? –

La voz tomo forma, justo frente a él a solo unos metros (¿O centímetros? O ¿Cientos de kilómetros? La profundidad era engañosa en aquel sitio) Aquella combinación de ojos azules resplandecientes, cabello rojizo delicadamente por encima de los hombros y cuerpo femenino, algo por lo cual hubiera pagado para ver en vida, pero que ahora solo le causo una sorpresiva mudez.

Claro estaba, que no se había olvidado de ella.

– Entonces… ¿Me dirás que perdiste? – Insistió ella

– ¿Además de mi cuerpo y mi dignidad…? ¡Ja! …No mucho – espetó con avidez el azabache

– No hay necesidad de mentir – corrigió con una voz calmada ella – Puedo ver atravez de tu mascara ahora. Porque fui yo quien escucho tu grito silencioso –

Orihara tragó saliva, el nudo de emociones que se le había formado en la garganta, el cual se esforzó tanto por tragárselo e ignorarle, ahora ascendía desde la boca de su estómago, a su garganta, hasta atorarse en su tráquea donde se expandió como una bola de algodón que lo asfixiaba y bloqueaba el paso del aire a su interior y de las atrancadas palabras fuera de su boca.

– Izaya yo… –

– Estas aquí para condenarme – soltó al fin el cuervo con palabras cortantes y acusadoras

Su situación estaba muy en claro.  
Si bien su mente estaba aturdida y sus recuerdos eran una maraña confusa de imágenes que día con día se volvían más y más borrosas, si bien aún tenía sus dudas y una inmensa cantidad de piezas faltantes en el rompecabezas, había una cosa que en ese momento, justo en ese preciso instante, era tan clara como sólida y la tenía bien presente.

Y eso era, la naturaleza de aquella mujer de pie frente a él.  
Celty Sturluson, una Dullahan, un Shinigami, un Ángel de la Muerte.

Ante su actual e inevitable condición y la presencia de aquella dama, el peso de la cruel realidad se le fue encima, su época de "alma errática" sobre la tierra, daba fin ahora y comenzaba una eternidad de… quien sabe qué.

– ¿Entonces? – aventuro a preguntar al fin, rompiendo la calma con ánimos de que la respuesta nunca llegara

– Veras Izaya – Dejó crecer un pequeño silenció, mientras estudiaba de pies a cabeza al muchacho, pensando con cuidado sus siguientes palabras – Tu no perteneces a ningún lugar –

Izaya tenía la oportunidad perfecta para acallarle o protestar sobre sus palabras, pero no lo hizo, igual y ¿Con que propósito? De esa forma dejó a la Dullahan seguir hablando.

– Tus acciones en vida deberían de condenarte a la _Nada_, debería ya de llevarme tu alma –

¿Acaso era necesario repetirle lo que ya sabía? Pues aquellas palabras lo cortaban profundo en el interior cuan alambre de púas en su garganta, que amenazaba con hacerlo sangrar a más no poder.

– Pero… – continúo Celty – Pero no puedo. Tu alma se aferra a este mundo, como si todo lo que hiciste en vida no le fue suficiente. No, mejor dicho, hubo una sola cosa que no hiciste. Todos estos años el deseo más profundo y único de tu corazón… No se realizó. – La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro – Por eso no puedo. Y por eso te convertiste en un alma vagabunda – su voz era dulce, melancólica y provocaba una sensación de eco entumecedor que daba la impresión de que podrías seguir escuchándole de forma eterna y permanecer en _Aquel Lugar_ por siempre  
– Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa. Parece que te olvidaste de lo que buscabas ¿No es así? –

El repiqueteo de una gota de líquido cayendo en algún lugar de la _Nada_, abrió paso a una onda expansiva por todo el suelo blanco

– ¿Encontraste lo que perdiste? –

\- . . . Sí . . . –

El resplandor sumió en blanco total una vez más a todo Aquel Lugar. 

. . .

– Buen trabajo – Dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños despidiendo a su subordinado

– Buen trabajo – contesto el rubio sin mucho animo

Se dio media vuelta y con el cigarrillo entre los labios Heiwajima se dispuso a vagar por las calles en creciente oscuridad la mayor parte del tiempo que le fuera posible, no quería volver a casa.

Era entrada la noche, la luna de plata se ceñía sobre el negro manto delgada y peligrosa cual sonrisa burlona de Gato de Cheshire, las colillas de cigarrillo se apiñaban a sus pies y sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier instante, a pesar de encontrarse él aún en plena vía pública. Sus brazos descansaban sobre la barandilla del puente y sus pies exhaustos soportaban con pesar su cuerpo, estaba claramente hecho polvo, ese cansancio no era el de un solo día, eran noches de insomnio acumuladas en las bolsas bajo sus ojos apagados.

El rugir del motor lo saco de su adormecimiento y desvió la mirada de la monótona danza de lucesitas provenientes de los coches que pasaban bajo el puente, justo cuando la motociclista de negro se detuvo y camino hacía su lado, Shizuo dejó escapar un suspiro silenció.

– Buenas Celty – saludo con cortesía y una suave sonrisa, pero con el evidente agotamiento

[Buenas noches Shizuo]

Tecleo ella, para después colocarse a la derecha del rubio; recargada en la barandilla del puente y de esta forma dar rienda suelta a lo que parecía ser una de las habituales charlas de ese par, o mejor dicho; el desahogo semanal de las frustraciones de Heiwajima.

[¿Otra pelea?]

Inquirió la Dullahan señalando la mano derecha de la bestia, la cual se encontraba vendada.

– ¿Esto?… no es nada – se justificó con demasiada rapidez y al momento oculto su mano

Un silencio se hizo presente, lo que daba a entender la inconformidad de la motorista ante la respuesta del otro, y este bien que lo sabía.

– Ah~ bien, bien. Fue un "incidente" con el espejo del baño… yo… lo quebré…. Era mi espejo y esta mañana, lo quebré. Ya me harté – sentenció con furia las últimas palabras

– Ya no aguanto – mascullo con ira y desesperación comprimida. Soltó un largo suspiro, antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre la barandilla y enterrar su rostro en ellos – No entiendo. No sé qué clase de prueba sin sentido es esta ¿Entiendes? –

Hizo una pausa, esperando la respuesta que no llegaría, Celty solo asintió con la cabeza dándole de esta forma la pauta a Shizuo para continuar.

– Es un círculo vicioso ¡Estupideces! – pateó los barrotes con fuerza de la cual su zapato se vería obligado a pagar la factura del daño – No creo poder seguir así por, más tiempo. Un mes y medio sin poder dormir y sintiéndome de forma tan horrible en mi propia casa, es más que suficiente ¿No crees? He pensado en cambiar de apartamento ¿Qué te parece? –levantó la mirada y se acomodó las gafas oscuras

[Huir de las cosas no arregla nada]

Se leía en la pantalla, Shizuo alzó los ojos solo para encontrarse con su propio rostro reflejado en el polarizado del visor del casco de la Dullahan

– Tch… Lo sé. Igual, suena ilógico, pero… ¿Has sentido que tu propia sombra se mueve sola? –

[Más veces de las que puedes pensar]

Al ver esa respuesta, Heiwajima cayó en cuenta de la enorme ironía en aquella pregunta, si bien sabía él la naturaleza del ser a su lado; lógicamente su sombra se habría movido más de una vez.

– Lo siento. Pregunta tonta. – se corrigió Shizuo con una risa cansada – No se… ¿Has sentido que las cosas están fuera de tu control? –

[No]  
Rápidamente Celty se apresuró a escribir algo más  
[Pero si he sentido que pierdo la cabeza]

Ambos rieron, pues aquella broma no solo calzaba de forma literal a la situación de la chica, si no que era exactamente lo que sentía el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro en esos momentos.

– Bien, lamento decir cosas extrañas – el rubio enderezo su cuerpo y se estiro, dispuesto a marcharse de mala gana a su hogar – Descansa Celty –

Un agarre de muñeca inesperado por parte de la motorista lo detuvo en seco, daba a entender un claro "¡Espera!"

– ¿Qué sucede? –

Sturluson soltó la muñeca del rubio y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, llevando ambas manos a su casco con toda la intención de quitarlo.

– ¿¡Que haces!? Estamos en público no deberías de… – Shizuo intento hacerle disuadir de su futura acción, ante los ojos del ex – Bar tender ilógica. Pero su voz se acalló al instante en el que el casco fue removido de sobre los hombros de Celty.

Una linda chica pelirroja, de grandes y brillantes ojos azules con hermosa piel nívea le sonreía, ese era; el rostro bajo el casco.

– ¿Cel…ty? – aventuro perplejo Heiwajima

– Sí, soy yo – ella sonrío ampliamente

– …. Pero, tu ¿Cómo? – las piezas no acababan de unirse aún y la imagen seguía siendo confusa

Primero "Eso", ahora esto, la desconocida normalidad en la vida de Heiwajima Shizuo día con día se estaba alejando cada vez más de su alcance.

– Es una larga historia, Shizuo –

Los ojos del hombre más fuerte en Ikebukuro develaban por completo toda su sorpresa, pero él seguía sin saber por dónde comenzar a desenmarañar ese nudo de confusiones, y es que ¿Por dónde debería empezar a preguntar para obtener la respuesta que buscaba? Si ni siquiera sabía con exactitud qué respuesta estaba buscando.

– Hablaremos de esto luego – se excusó Celty con voz dulce y desconocida para la bestia

– ¡No! ¿Por qué? Quiero saberlo aho – una vez mas no tuvo la oportunidad de acabar la oración, esta vez se vio detenido por las palabras de la oji celeste

– Debes regresar a casa – Shizuo estuvo a un pelo de excusarse con un rápido y simple "No quiero" pero la Dullahan fue más veloz que él – Todo cambiara ahora. _Alguien _te está esperando –

Y por alguna desconocida razón, estas palabras le estremecieron por completo el corazón, quizá era por el matiz hasta ahora inexistente en la voz de la pelirroja, o quizá fue el viento frió de la noche, pero… era algo con un significado mas ¿Profundo?  
Fue ese mismo "algo" lo que hizo que no dudara ni un instante en la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

Sintió el impulso irrefrenable que crecía en su pecho de echarse a correr rumbo a su apartamento

– Bien, Celty ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió ya echando marcha.

Corrió, corrió y corrió. Con fuerza salida de un lugar en quién sabe dónde de su interior, con el deseo de encontrarse con… ¿Quién? En verdad no lo sabía, pero algo invisible lo seguía empujando con una intensidad cada vez mayor a avanzar con más apuro segundo a segundo.

Corrió con tanta fuerza, hasta que sintió que sus pulmones gritaban desesperados en busca de un trago del oxigenó que faltaba en su organismo y aun así, no paro de correr hasta llegar a su destino.

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta del apartamento, Shizuo se detuvo rápidamente, apoyo su frente en la puerta y sus palmas sobre sus rodillas, tomando bocanadas de aire denso

_"¿Corrí todo el trayecto?"_

Estaba agotado, y mientras más tiempo se quedara ahí la semilla de la incertidumbre que había plantado la Dullahan en él crecía de a poco

_"¿Hace cuánto no corría así?"_

Era verdad, su recién adoptado estilo de vida era sorpresivamente… tranquilo, las aguas en Ikebukuro había comenzado a acentuarse hacía tiempo, no había conflictos grandes o recientes, y para su suerte, ninguno involucraba al rubio, pues recordemos que sobre todo lo que se pueda pensar, ese hombre odia la violencia. Y si nada lo involucraba, y de igual forma la fuente de sus constantes persecuciones por las ajetreadas vías de Ikebukuro había desaparecido, él no tenía motivo alguno para emprender la carrera.  
Hacía casi ya dos meses que no sometía a su cuerpo a tan simple ejercicio físico, y eso en gran parte era la causa de que sus pulmones se sintieran como pasas y sus pies creyeran estar pisando carbón ardiente en estos instantes.

_"….Entonces… ¿Entro ya? …"_

Igual y no era como si esperara algo o a alguien en especial dentro de su propio departamento, igualmente no estaba en lo absoluto asustado de las cosas que "cambiarían", en su lugar, estaba aterrado de que nada cambiaria, NADA, absolutamente nada, que todo estuviera donde él lo dejo por la mañana y que todo siguiera igual a como había estado, de esta forma la rutina rodaría como siempre; aburrida y extenuante.

Cuando creyó que su pulso ya se había estabilizado (más pronto de lo que esperaba) un fuerte estruendo le hizo despegar la frente de la puerta de un salto, a ese ruido atronador le siguió un crepitar y un gemido de dolor atragantado, todo eso, desde el interior de su hogar.

Su primera reacción fue tratar de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta rápidamente. Pero claro; el cerrojo seguía puesto, como él lo dejo antes de irse por la mañana. Molesto (Sentimiento que le servía bastante para disfrazar su creciente ansiedad) lanzó un gruñido entre dientes y busco en su bolsillo las llaves, abriendo el cerrojo torpemente a causa de la exasperación.

Al entrar, las cosas estaban aterradoramente tranquilas, el silencio era espeso, aun así el rubio no bajaba la guardia ni por un segundo, cerró la puerta principal con lentitud y un sentimiento se apodero de él; en cuanto rompiera esa burbuja de silencio, el mal presentimiento en su pecho se convertiría en hechos malos, muy malos.

Y dicho y hecho, el "clic" de la cerradura sellándose hizo eco por toda la casa y acto seguido el ruido de pasos tambaleantes surgió desde la cocina.

– ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –

Cualquiera quién fuera a meterse a la casa de Heiwajima, o necesitaba tener una muy buena razón o simplemente no era muy listo, pues el rubio estaba dispuesto a mandar a volar por la ventana a cualquier ladrón, mafioso, o inclusive policía que se le hubiera ocurrido ir a husmear en sus cosas.  
Dio unos pasos hacía la cocina, el lugar de dónde provino el ruido, pero no fue necesario llegar hasta el lugar, pues el dichoso allanador de morada salió al instante.

Shizuo parpadeo un par de veces quedándose completamente estático

– ¡Shizu-chan Bienvenido a casa! –

Esa voz, si era la de él….esa estatura…ese cabello…esa piel tan tersa….esos…ojos inigualables, todo era correcto, era perfecto, parecía tan real pero….  
¡Imposible! NO, NO era el ¡No podía ser Izaya!  
De forma inconsciente el ex – bar tender retrocedió un paso

Izaya sonreía, a pesar de que tenía los ojos totalmente hinchados y húmedos de tanto llorar, inclusive ahora unas cuantas lagrimas bailaban en sus parpados, mientras con la mirada examinaba con detenimiento a Heiwajima quien se encontraba parado frente a él, con un rostro pálido.

– Shizu-chan… Yo… - Se le rompió la voz, no sabía ni por dónde empezar o como acabar, comenzó avanzando hacía el rubio

– ¡Aléjate! ¡Tú no eres real! – retrocedió aterrado y torpemente – No…eres...real….Tú...no eres real, Tú…estas muerto….¡NO ERES REAL! – repitió estas palabras en voz baja una y otra vez, tratando de que su mente volviera en si a la cordura, pero la figura frente a él se negaba a desvanecerse.

Desesperado por la situación Shizuo cerro con fuerza los ojos, estaba loco, no podía soportar ver su propia locura, tomo sus cabellos entre sus manos, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza lo que estaba pasando….No debió de haber vuelto a su casa, ese departamento era la fuente de su delirio, la soledad le sentaba como mercurio en el estómago y los efectos tóxicos del líquido estaban haciendo su aparición, debía marcharse, irse muy…muy...lejos… y rápido. Retrocedió aún sin abrir los ojos y con el menor ruido que le fue posible

– Shizuo…escúchame…por favor yo – Tenía los labios secos y las palabras sonaban dolorosas

– ¡Cállate maldita sea! – gritó con fuerza

Un estruendo y unos pasos sonaron, Heiwajima se había caído de espaldas al suelo, debería de agradecerlo a caminar sin ver y para el colmo de espaldas, el impacto lo obligo a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio era a él…seguía ahí y ¿Por qué parecía tan sólido?  
Todo era una locura total.

…Si…una locura…  
Tal vez….  
Un sueño

Sí, eso debía ser, porque nada que no fuera su mente destrozada era capaz de formular tal trivialidad, así que de esta forma solo se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, esperando…descubrir cuáles eran sus verdaderas sentimientos por Izaya, pues si todo esto era un sueño, la actitud y las acciones del azabache no podía ser más que producto de los propios sentimientos de Shizuo

– Shizuo…Yo… – estaba a tan solo unos centímetros del cuerpo del rubio, y ahora estaba temblando, abrió la boca y nada salió, se quedó sin aire para respirar - ¡Te extrañe! – se arrojó a los brazos del ex bar tender, sin darse cuenta ya estaba temblando de forma incontrolable.

Sus lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, fluyendo aquel liquido caliente sobre la tela de la camiseta del ex- bar tender, el hombre rubio seguía atónito, solamente dejándose empapar la espalda de sangre tibia, el azabache se aferró del cuerpo de Shizuo.

– ¡Mira! Puedo tocarte Shizu-chan….- articulo entre sollozos – Puedes sentirme Shizuo…. – las lágrimas le cortaban el paso claro de las palabras

Y aquel llanto era algo confuso, una mezcla insana de emociones revueltas y un dolor profundo, sus manos temblaban pero no tanto como su frágil corazón, estaba tan lleno de….algo que tal vez él no se atrevería a llamar felicidad, pues todo podría ser solo una cruel mentira. Las manos inseguras de Heiwajima fueron guiadas hacía el cuerpo tembloroso del infórmate de Shibuya, acaricio con lentitud su espalda, estaba frio, pero estaba…ahí..  
¿En su mente? ¿Verdad? ….¡¿Verdad?! ….todo eso era producto de su imaginación …..

_"¿No es así?"_

….  
_**No  
Esto es la Realidad**_

Si tan solo él pudiera…creer en esas palabras…entonces…estaría bien.

Izaya despego el rostro del pecho del rubio, se tragó los últimos restos de lágrimas que le quedaban, pero aun así, no podía dejar de llorar, parecía como una acción involuntaria, se separó un poco del cuerpo ajeno, llevando ambas manos al pecho de la bestia, el liquido fluía por sobre la tela de la camisa blanca de forma indiscreta, Shizuo pudo sentir la calidez peculiar en su pecho y observo las manos de Orihara.  
Tenía una herida profunda en su mano izquierda, que no paraba de sangrar a borbotones….

– ¿Qué…. Es esto? – pregunto algo dudoso de la propia pregunta, para después llevar su mirada a la mano de Izaya

– oh~ ¿esto? ¡Mira Shizu-chan! – parecía que al peli negro aquel corte le dolía, le dolía lo suficiente como para ser la causa de sus lágrimas involuntarias, pero en su rostro se dibujó un retorcida sonrisa – ¡Me duele Shizuo! ¡Me duele mucho! – Exclamó con éxtasis – ¡ja ja ja! Duele…mucho… ¡Puedo sentir el dolor! ¡Lo vez Shizuo! – comenzó a reír….ha sí… ese era Izaya… Un chico que no tenía cordura o emociones correctas a la situación.

El origen de aquella herida era aún desconocido para el rubio, pero en el suelo de la cocina descansaba el cuchillo, empapado de la sangre de Izaya, aquella arma que fue empuñada por la propia mano de la victima, así es, aquella herida se la había causado el mismo, solo con la intención de confirmar una cosa... que él era real.

Pero a Shizuo esto pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, no sintió la menor gota de enojo ante le taladrante risa del menor, en cambio sintió lastima por él, aquellas palabras sonaban como un grito ahogado de ayuda, no entendía del todo a que se refería Izaya, no estaba seguro si esto era un sueño, una alucinación o solo…. Una más de las imposibles realidades de Ikebukuro.

Se mantuvo incapaz de reaccionar… Salir corriendo….o sostener a Izaya tan fuerte en sus brazos para que nunca más pudiera alejarse de su lado.

– Shizuo – llamó su atención el menor, sus miradas se fundieron por unos instantes mágicos – Te amo – pronunció al fin y recargó su frente en la clavícula del rubio

– Izaya, Yo…. – Clavo sus dorados orbes en el cuerpo delicado del menor.

Ahora podía observarlo con detalle, vestía una playera de manga larga y holgada color blanco y un pantalón exactamente del mismo tono, su piel era extremadamente pálida, un poco más de lo que el recordaba (claro, no recordaba ya muy bien), sus cabellos estaban desarreglados, pero sedosos y oscuros cual manto nocturno lo cual solo lograba hacerlos destacar aún más contrastados a su piel y su vestimenta , su mirada retadora y burlona sonrisa había sido remplazados por una expresión tranquila, se dio cuenta entonces, Izaya había quedado inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Por un momento se le paro el corazón, pero su respiración volvió a él cuando vio el pecho del azabache moverse al suave ritmo de la respiración.

Era el sueño más dulce que había tenido.  
Era la realidad perfecta.  
El error que creyó irreparable, la persona a la cual creyó haber perdido para ….la eternidad, estaba ahí, en sus brazos.

– Yo también te amo – susurro con dulzura y se aferró al cuerpo del azabache

No quería soltarlo, no iba a soltarlo, unos lagrimones se deslizaron por las mejillas de Heiwajima y chocaron contra el hombro de Orihara, apretujo entre sus dedos la tela blanca, tan suave y tan…real.

No quería dejar escapar este momento.

Pero bien dicho estaba, Esto no era más que; Una de las cosas tan extrañas que ocurren un Ikebukuro.


	7. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

La puerta se abrió y el olor a comida casera caliente invadió sus fosas nasales, dejó los zapatos negros a un lado de la entrada.

– ¡Estoy en casa! – anunció mientras entraba a la cocina

– ¡Bienvenido a casa Shizu-chan!~ - contesto con alegría su consorte, quien se dedicaba a preparar la cena de esa noche

– ¿Qué hay de cenar hoy? – pregunto el rubio mientras asomaba sus narices hacía la olla por sobre el hombro del azabache, después recargo su barbilla en el hombro del menor y rodeo su delgada cintura con sus brazos, regalándole un cálido abrazo

– Takoyaki – anunció con orgullo Izaya, el ex bar tender escondió su rostro en el cuello del peli negro y aspiro su fragancia – Shizu~chan! Me haces cosquillas~ – sonrió y trato de liberarse un poco del agarre del mayor

– Está bien, quédate así un poco – contrarresto casi suplicante Heiwajima

Permanecieron unos minutos quietos, en silencio, compartiendo el calor corporal, aquellas sensaciones y aquellos silencios, lograban hacerles recordar hechos tristes, la nostalgia se posó con cautela sobra la figura de los amantes, Izaya lo tenía muy en claro; la razón por la que Shizuo hacía eso.  
Tenía miedo, todos los días, y todas las mañanas, la verdad parecía tan difícil de creer, que cada vez que Shizuo le quitaba la vista a Izaya, aún qué fuera solo por unos segundos, temía que el volver a buscarle…no estuviera más aquí, tenía miedo de despertar de un hermoso sueño y de que su cama siguiera tan amplia y vacía como antes.

Por un tiempo, ambos llegaron a creer que esto no era más que una ilusión, pero, si esto es a lo que llaman "Obra del destino" el destino los había hecho el uno para el otro, y ni la muerte podía separarles.

– Shizuo…. – Sabía que debía de decirle algo para romper con el silencio, pero no tenía las palabras y los recuerdos dolorosos también se agolpaban en su pecho, tampoco quería separarse de él

– Lo se… – No había nada que decirle, pues él ya lo sabía, de la misma forma, no deseaba hacerle recordar algo malo a Izaya – Te amo – se deslizo por sus labios

– Yo a ti – contesto el azabache, girando con delicadeza su rostro y cerrando sus ojos

Sus labios se acariciaron en un suave beso.

Esta ilusión no iba a romperse nunca, pues no era una.


End file.
